Lo que quiere el corazon
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Marron mantenía sus sentimientos ocultos pero parecía que el destino no quería que lo hiciera. GohanXMarron.
1. No te he olvidado

-Es todo por hoy chicas nos vemos mañana-. Avisaba una linda rubia a las porristas de su universidad.

-Marron ya te vas? Preguntaba la peli azul.

-Si quede con mi hermana-. Contestaba mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Con Serena?-.

-Si ha estado presionándome con todo esto del último año de universidad y supongo que quiere darme un sermón-. Contaba divertida.

-Buena suerte, nos vemos mañana adiós-. Se despidió Bra.

Marron caminaba por el estacionamiento de la escuela a su auto cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien..-

-Discúlpame te lastime?-. Pregunto el joven después del impacto.

-No estoy bien, no te preocupes-. Contesto Marron reincorporándose.

-Lo siento es que iba de salida y….- y hasta ahí pudo hablar, cuando la chica volteo a verlo, el pareció quedarse sin palabras. –Marron?-.

-..G..Gohan? Pero que haces aquí?-. Preguntaba algo nerviosa pero también sonrojaba.

-Videl y yo nos acabamos de mudar porque..- fue interrumpido.

La sonrisa de Marron pareció desaparecer cuando Gohan menciono aquel nombre.

-Sabes tengo mucha prisa, pero me dio gusto verte.. adiós-. Finalizo alejándose casi como si quisiera huir de ahí. Dejando a Gohan atrás viendo cómo se alejaba.

-Vaya, No ha cambiado nada sigue siendo muy rara.. Pero muy linda…-. Decía para sí mismo Gohan viendo como la rubia casi corría de él.

Marron entro a su auto muy agitada -No puedo creerlo era él..

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ❤ ❥ ღ ɞFLASH BACK❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Vamos Marron en menos de dos semana nos graduaremos de la prepa y nos iremos a Estados Unidos a estudiar, y tú aun dudas en confesarle a Gohan lo que sientes por él-. Presionaba Bra.

-No puedo, míralo él es feliz con Videl ni siquiera me hace en la vida-. Respondía algo desanimada.

-Bromeas!? En ocasiones eh podido ver cómo te mira no le eres indiferente, es obvio que no lo demuestre abiertamente porque tiene novia y tú nunca te has atrevido a decir lo que sientes. Además su relación con Videl no es tan perfecta como parece-. Trataba de animar Bra a su amiga.

-Está bien lo hare, el "No" ya lo tengo voy por el "Si"-. Susurraba mientras caminaba a la sala donde se encontraban todos en busca de Gohan pero algo la detuvo.

-Escuchen todos!- decía Videl llamando la atención de los presentes. –Gohan y yo queremos decirles que después de nuestra graduación de la universidad nos vamos a comprometer-. Marron se quedó congelada ante aquel anuncio, Gohan parecía confundido miraba a todos lados y pudo notar la expresión de Marron y por alguna razón le preocupo y quiso acercarse a ella pero Videl lo detuvo para celebrar su anuncio con un brindis y un beso.

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞFIN DEL FLASH BACK❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Porque me pasa esto a mí? Después de todo el trabajo que me costó olvidarme de ti. No sabes todo lo que acabas de despertar-. Dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro viendo a la nada.

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Vaya pensé que no llegarías-. Saludaba su hermana quien la esperaba en un Restaurante.

-Lo siento, me entretuve con lago pero ya estoy aquí-. Dijo y se sentó frente a su hermana.

Durante toda la cena Marron se la pasó algo distraída.

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ

-Mi amor pensé que llegarías antes'-. Decía Videl al ver entrar a Gohan a la casa.

-A que no adivinas con quien me encontré-. Decía Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Con quién?-. Pregunto emocionada pero su alegría no duro mucho.

-Con Marron-. Y sin explicación dio una tierna sonrisa.

-Y por eso llegaste tan tarde?-. Cuestiono algo molesta.

-No, ella ni siquiera se detuvo a conversar. No sé porque me sorprendo, Marron como siempre evitándome-.

-Y espero así se mantenga- Pensó Videl.

Gohan no podía conciliar el sueño y no podía creer la razón, -Que me sucede, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en… en Marron? Es enserio?.. Creí que ya había matado esas ideas locas. Se veía tan linda, hay Marron..Si tan solo hubiera visto una señal...-

❤Pero Gohan no era el único ❤ ❥ ღ❤❤ ❥ ღ❤

-Ayyy porque tenías que toparte conmigo, porque tenías que mudarte aquí.. Con Videl…-. Dijo mientras daba un gran suspiro acostada en su cama. A Falta de sueño decidió prender la radio pero no le fue de mucha ayuda.

Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind  
but it don't get no better as each day go by  
and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose  
hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you…ㇹ2ㇹ2

(Rihanna- I'm still not over you)

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Marron me quieres decir porque traes esa cara?-. Preguntaba Bra sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

 **-** EH?.. No nada solo estoy un poco distraída-. Contesto mientras ambas caminaban a su primera clase del día.

-ay vamos cuéntame, algo te preocupa?-. Insistió.

-Está bien.. no me vas a creer a quien me encontré ayer-. Platicaba en voz baja.

-Pues, por la cara que traes pareciera que fue a la llorona-.

-Creme hubiera preferido ver a la llorona-. Contesto antes de sentarse en su pupitre junto al de Bra.-Bra! Fue a Gohan.. Vi a Gohan ayer-.

-Qué? Gohan aquí? No puede ser.. Estas segura?-. Preguntaba sorprendida.

-Claro!-. Fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor.

-Hola clase! Mi nombre es Son Gohan y seré su nuevo profesor de inglés-. Se presentaba muy animado.

-No puede ser!...- Susurro Marron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

YA VOLVI! Ok explicare las edades

Marron y Bra tienen 19 (digamos que tomaron una carrera rápida y se graduaran de 20).

Gohan y Videl tienen 25.

Goten 21 y Trunks 22.


	2. los sentimiento salen a la luz

Al percatarse de que Bra y Marron eran parte de su clase Gohan les sonrió efusivamente pero solo Bra pudo corresponder.

-Quieres disimular por favor-. Decía Bra sin dejar de sonreírle a Gohan algo sorprendida.

-El destino ama verme sufrir-. Dijo y suspiro.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Tranquilízate!-. Le decía Bra a su amiga quien apenas sonó la campana recogía sus cosas con mucha prisa.

-Date prisa no quiero que Gohan vaya a…..- fue interrumpida.

-Chicas esperen!-Pidió su profesor Provocando que Marron hiciera una curiosa mueca.

-Vaya profesor pero que sorpresa-. Bra.

-Oh vamos! La clase término soy solo Gohan-. Decía con una sonrisa haciendo ruborizar más a la pobre Marron que trataba de mantenerse atrás de Bra.

-Cuando llegaste? Tú y Videl ya se casaron?-. Pregunto sin un poco de prudencia lo que provoco que su amiga le diera un ligero codazo.

-Hahaa..Bueno.. nos mudamos hace un mes porque me ofrecieron este trabajo. Y no.. Videl y yo seguimos estando comprometidos.- al escuchar su repuesta fue Bra quien dio ahora un pequeño codazo a la rubia que trataba de pasar desapercibida. – bueno y si no me equivoco ustedes se graduaran este año verdad?-. Gohan.

-Si así es-. Contesto Bra por ambas.

-Se nos hace tarde para la siguiente clase-. Aviso Marron algo tímida.

-Tienes razón, me encantaría seguir platicando con ustedes. Las invito a comer? Que dicen?- Propuso el hijo de Goku.

-Por mi está bien-. Acepto Bra.

-Y tu Marron?.. Anda porque siempre tan fría conmigo?-. Preguntaba Gohan haciendo que Marron se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-Buu..enoo… yoo…- . -Si Marron también va, nos vemos más tarde-. Dijo Bra antes de tomar a Marron del brazo y salir del salón.

-Qué? Porque hiciste eso? Bra sabes lo mal que me pone estar cerca de Gohan y ahora iremos a comer con él- reprochaba.

-Corrección! TÚ iras a comer con él.. Yo no podre-. Corrigió la hija de Bulma.

-Estas bromeando verdad?-.

-mmm.. No! Hahaa tranquila puede ser tu oportunidad ya oíste ellos aún no se casan -. Decía riendo.

-Cual oportunidad ni que nada, seguro no se han casado solo por falta de tiempo.-

-O falta de amor.. tu que sabes-. Dijo mientras cada una entraba a su clase (solo la clase de Gohan tenían juntas).

Marron estaba sentada en su pupitre esperando a que la clase empezara y no podía dejar de pensar que Bra la haría ir con Gohan sola pero alguien la abrazo por la espalda y la asusto.

-Hay! Adrián.. Me asustaste-. Se quejó mientras se soltaba del abrazo. Adrián siempre había estado enamorado de Marron y a pesar de que él era muy guapo (tenía el cabello castaño y lindos ojos color avellana) pues Marron jamás lo había visto como algo más que un amigo.

-Hola hermosa! Quieres ir a comer hoy?-. Pedía antes de sentarse a lado de Marron.

-No puedo-.

-Porque no?-. Cuestiono con un tierno puchero.

-Bra y yo quedamos con un amigo que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad-. A pesar de no corresponder a los sentimientos de Adrián siempre trataba de no herirlos.

-Está bien será en otra ocasión- dijo resignado antes de que la maestra entrara.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Por favor Bra no me dejes sola!-. Pedía Marron.

-Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer-. Se justificaba.

-No tienes nada que hacer verdad?-.

-La verdad no!... Pero ya le hable a Goten y viene por mí así que tu aquí te quedas y esperas a que Gohan salga y por lo que más quieras Diviértete!- Marron estaba a punto de replicar pero Bra salió corriendo dejándola sola y justo cuando pensó en irse ella también ya era muy tarde.

-Marron! Hola y Bra?-. Pregunto Gohan.

-Bra tuvo que irse, así que supongo que dejaremos la comida para otra ocasión verdad?-

-Si tienes razón ya habrá otra ocasión para salir los tres incluso con Goten y Trunks. Pero ahora vámonos que tengo hambre tú no?-. Marron se quedó pasmada al ver que su idea no había funcionado y después de una sonrisa caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

-Vamos Marron cuando fue que te empecé a caer tan mal? Oh claro, lo recuerdo justo cuando cumpliste 14 empezaste a evitarme.- dijo algo triste sin dejar de ver el camino.

Marron se quedó sorprendida ya que justamente cuando ella tenía 14 se enteró de que Videl y Gohan eran novios y empezó a marcar su línea con él.

-Claro que no nuca me has caído mal-. Contestaba escondiendo su nerviosismo.

-Enserio?-.

-Si enserio-.

-Creme es bueno escucharlo-. Gohan desvió un instante la mirada de la carretera para voltear a verla y se percató de algo que curiosamente no había hecho antes. – esta sonrojada?- pensó el Saiyajin.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥NARRADO POR MARRON ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

Gohan era muy caballeroso aunque trate de evitarlo me ayudo a bajar de su auto y también con la silla del restaurante, y yo.. Bueno sentía que me derretía.

Después de ordenar.

-Y dime que estas estudiando Marron?-.

-Relaciones Públicas-. Contesto mientras Gohan la observaba fijamente. – que sucede? Porque me miras así?-.

-Nada solo que no puedo creer lo grande y linda que estas. Supongo que debes tener a más de uno detrás no?-.

-..No .. la verdad no -. Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Y dime como está tu hermana?-… la plática continua hasta el fin de la comida…..

Marron y Gohan salieron riendo del restaurante y caminaban por el estacionamiento. Gohan le recordaba una de sus tantas anécdotas juntos pero Marron tropezó y aun que no sucedió nada ya que Gohan la sostuvo la posición en la que se encontraron no era muy cómoda para ella. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Marron podía sentir su respiración. Gohan la había tomado de la cintura y parecía no querer soltarla. De repente Marron vio como él cerraba sus ojos e impulsivamente se separó de él.

Lo siento.. no sé qué me paso-. Fue lo primero que dijo el moreno después de que ella se separara abruptamente.

-Ya vámonos tengo clase en 10 minutos-. Trato de ignorar su disculpa y el momento y se dispuso a caminar al auto pero Gohan la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera.. no quiero que esto haga nuestra relación más tensa de lo que la has vuelto-.

-Que yo la eh vuelto?-. Reprocho algo ofendida y liberando su brazo.

-Marron tu y yo solíamos llevarnos muy bien de repente empezaste a comportarte fría y distante-. Reprocho mientras le obstruía el paso para que no se fuera.

-Y nunca te preguntaste el por qué?-.

-De que hablas? Quieres decir que fue mi culpa?-.

-Enserio sigues sin darte cuenta?-. Gohan solo la miraba confundido.- Sabes de todos modos esto ya no tiene sentido-.

-Para mí lo tiene-. Dijo y la volvió a detener del brazo.

-No lo creo, si así fuera ya te habrías dado cuenta-. Replico la hija de 18.

-Darme cuenta de que?-. Preguntaba algo frustrado.

-De que siempre he estado enamorada de ti tonto! y que me dolió hasta el alma verte con Videl y aún más el que nunca lo notaras-. Confeso sin evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

-Marron.. Yo..- Gohan estaba a punto de tomarla por la cintura pero ella salto molesta.

-Si si.. Tu amas a Videl, eres mayor que yo y ahora eres mi profesor, no soy un bebé sé exactamente el mundo de problemas que se interponen entre tú y yo. Y no necesito tus sermones ni tu compasión-. Marron empezó a alejarse dejando a Gohan tan consternado que tardo un poco en reaccionar.-Espera a dónde vas?!-. Gritaba al verla subir a un taxi y aunque trato de alcanzarla fue inútil ella ya se había ido.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Como te fue?.. Porque llegaste en un taxi? …. Y porque estas llorando?-. La preocupación de Bra aumentaba con cada pregunta.

-No quiero hablar, además tengo clase y luego ensayo con las porristas-. Trato de zafarse de su amiga pero no le funciono.

-Ya cuéntame-. Pidió la peli azul entrando al baño después de su amiga. Quien ya ahí no guardo más sus emociones y rompió en llanto confesándole todo lo sucedido.

-Lo siento en verdad-. Bra.

-De que hablas? tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú que ibas a saber que justo hoy se me ocurriría arruinar mi existencia. Marron limpio sus lagrima y se dispuso a ir a clase al igual que Bra.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Gohan se encontraba en la sala de maestro ya las clases habían terminado y no quería ir a casa, solo pensaba en lo idiota que siempre había sido. Como fue posible que nunca se percatara de que Marron también sentía algo por él.

-Siempre trate de ignorar mis sentimientos por ella porque pensé que eran imposibles además de nuestra diferencia de edad y luego Videl y… que imbécil-. Pensaba con rabia hacia el mismo.

-Que haces aquí Adrián?-. Preguntaba Marron tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Vine a ver tu practica y a traerte esto!-. Adrián escondía un lindo ramo de flores. Marron al verlas sonrió y por un momento olvido todo lo ocurrido aunque solo fue un muy pequeño momento ya que al desviar su mirada se encontró con Gohan quien caminaba enfrente del Gimnasio rumbo a su auto y él también la veía a ella.

-Qué pasa? A quien miras?-. Pregunto Adrián al ver como el semblante de la chica cambiaba.

-A nadie!-. Contesto rápido para evitar que Adrián volteara y se encontrara con Gohan quien los observaba con poca discreción.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Que estaba haciendo con él creí entender que no tenía novio….- Era la duda que había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Gohan incluso una vez que se encontraba ya en la cama.

-Mi amor que no puedes dormir?-. Susurro mientras besaba el cuello del moreno. Después trato de pasar su mano por el pecho de su prometido pero este la detuvo.

-Ahora no Videl no tengo humor-. Expresó secamente retirando la mano de la ojo azul de su cuerpo.

-Qué te pasa?-. Dijo insistente volviendo a acercar su cuerpo al del Saiyajin.

-Nada ya te dije ¡NO TENGO HUMOR!-. Repitió levantándose y saliendo de la habitación algo molesto pero dejando a Videl aún más enfadada.

Gohan se recostó en el sofá de la sala y cuando por fin empezaba a quedar dormido su mente y cuerpo lo traiciono y antes de cerrar los ojos susurro.

-Marron…..- pero para su desgracia en ese mismo momento Videl venia bajando y al escucharlo no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	3. Un millon de razones

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Entonces Marron al fin se atrevió..-. Decía Goten sorprendido.

-Cómo? Tú lo sabías?-. Cuestionaba Su hermano mayor.

-Hermano siento decírtelo hasta ahora pero entiende, no me correspondía. Bueno y ahora que vas hacer?-. Goten.

-No lo sé, Marron ni siquiera vino a clase hoy, solo sé que quiero hablar con ella.- decía mientas se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Entonces date prisa porque creo que ya se va-. Aviso Goten quien por la ventana veía a su novia despedirse de Marron.

-Porque no fuiste a la clase de Gohan?-. Preguntaba Bra.

-No tenía ganas.. sin mucha importancia. –Me voy hoy Serena se va de viaje y hará una fiesta en su departamento-. Mientras Bra miraba como su amiga se alejaba alguien más se acercaba a ella.

-Bra Donde esta Marron?-. Preguntaba Gohan agitado de correr.

-Ya se fue.. a su casa-. Contestaba nerviosa.

-Podrías darme su dirección?-. Pidió su cuñado. Bra no estaba muy segura Marron la mataría.. Pero detrás de él estaba Goten y también la presionaba con la mirada.

-Escucha Serena sale de viaje hoy y hará una reunión en su departamento y Marron vive en el mismo edificio así que seguro estará ahí..- contesto desconfiada.

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

Al llegar a su casa Marron se encontró con una carta en su puerta era de Serena decía que fuera a su depa para ayudarla con la fiesta. (Marron y su hermana no vivían juntas pero si eran vecinas. Mientras Serena ya era completamente independiente Marron aun recibía dinero de sus padres. Krilin y 18 era dueños de una gran franquicia de restaurantes japoneses y Serena llevaba la contabilidad de la mayoría de ellos y por eso viajaba tanto).

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste me ayudas con los adornos?- Pedía su hermana mayor al verla entrar. (Apesara de que Serena tenía el cabello castaños y ojos verdes y Marron era rubia y de ojos azules su hermana mayor era mucho más parecida a 18 en sus rasgos faciales).

-Si te ayudo-. Se subió a una silla para colocar algunos adornos pero lo que su hermana le conto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-En la tienda me encontré con Videl y me digo que Gohan era maestro de Bra y tuyo.. Porque no me habías dicho?-.

-Ehh?... es que se pasó-. Contesto mientras se sujetaba para no caer.

-Bueno no importa hoy nos pondremos al corriente-.

-De que hablas?-. Pregunto bajando de la silla.

-Pues que invite a Videl y supongo que traerá a Gohan y así podremos platicar con ellos seguro a Trunks le dará mucho gusto verlos-. Marron le dio la espalda a su hermana para que no se percatara de su expresión.

-Y dime porque esta fiesta? Siempre te vas de viaje que acaso esta vez no piensas volver?-. Cambio el tema la rubia.

-Claro que si!.. Lo que pasa es que justo hoy Trunks y yo cumplimos 2 años de novios-. Contaba muy animada- y no quería irme sin celebrarlo-.

-Ya veo.. Pues Felicidades!-. Deseo a su hermana con una sonrisa.

La fiesta ya había empezado algunos amigos de la pareja ya estaban ahí y Marron no podía dejar de ver la puerta sabía que en cualquier momento entraría la pareja perfecta a arruinar su noche. Pero quien entro antes fueron Bra y Goten y la peli azul apenas entro y se abalanzó sobre ella.

*****-.-.-.*****-.-.****-.-.****-.-**+*-.-.****-..-.-.-**+

-Porque no me quieres acompañar a la fiesta?-. Preguntaba molesta la Hija de mrsatan.

-Ya te dije tengo un compromiso.- trataba de justificarse Gohan mientras tomaba sus llaves.

-Ay vamos! Goten y Trunks estarán ahí-. Dijo Videl provocando que Gohan se detuviera.

-Que a qué reunión vas?-.

-Según entendí por Serena es porque mañana se va de viaje y ella y Trunks celebraran su aniversario-. Gohan frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ella se dirigía al mismo lugar que él y sería imposible ocultárselo.

-Qué sucede tú también ibas a ir ahí verdad!-. Afirmó al ver el gesto de Gohan.

-No.. no claro que no pero tienes razón la pasaremos bien con Goten y Trunks-. Decía nervioso.

ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ1 ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ1 -.***-.-. ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ1-.-.****-.-.-*++++*** ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ0ㇴ1

-Goten me presiono y le di tu dirección a Gohan así que estará aquí.. Me perdonas?.. Que sucede porque no me golpeas, me gritas o algo?- decía al ver que su amiga parecía no impresionarse.

-Qué mi linda hermana no solo invito a Gohan también a Videl así que no deben tardar en llegar-.

-Tranquila a que vendría Videl?-. Decía con optimismo Bra.

-A destrejarme a Gohan en la cara, tú y yo sabemos que ella siempre ha sabido de mis sentimientos por él- Aunque tienes razón tal vez estoy exagerando y Videl no sea capaz de….-

-No hables ya llegaron-. Interrumpió Bra viendo a la puerta.

-Gohan, ya sabía que estabas en la cuidad pero no había podido ir a visitarte-. Decía Trunks mientras se acercaba a saludar.

Marron se había mantenido algo lejos de su hermana para que esta no la obligara a saludar a Videl y a Gohan este último no había dejado de mirarla desde que llego y ella trataba de actuar lo más normal posible.

Marron y Bra se encontraban sentadas juntas y cuando se dio cuenta Goten y Gohan caminaban asía ellas y se puso peor cuando Goten se llevó a Bra dejándola sola con Gohan.

-Marron sé que estas molesta pero quisiera que me dejaras explicarte, hay cosas de las que no permitiste hablar-. Decía el Saiyajin tratando de cruzar su mirada con la de ella pero justo cuando Marron estaba a punto de ceder la llegada de Videl lo arruino todo.

-Mi amor ven Serena está preguntando cosas de la boda-. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometido quien solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Estaba platicando con Marron-. Dijo algo molesto.

-Hay a Marron no le molestara. Verdad que no te molesta que me lo lleve-. Videl preguntaba algo burlona.

-Claro que no, es TODO tuyo!-. Dijo para después salir de la fiesta.

Marron esperaba el elevador impacientemente cuando…

-Marron espera! ía Gohan saliendo de la fiesta.

-Vuelve a la fiesta con tu prometida y a mí déjame en paz. Sabía que no debía decirte nada, mira no tienes que sentir lastima por mí tampoco es como si me fuera aventar de un edificio solo porque tu amas a otra persona…- Marron hablaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando Gohan la empujo adentro del elevador callándola con un beso. Gohan solo se separó un poco de ella para susurrar un –Cállate..-. Marron no podía creer que los labios que besaba, los hombros de los que se sujetaba y las manos que la tomaban de la cintura fueran las de Gohan. Cuando separaron sus labios ambos se quedaron observándose un momento.. Hasta que Gohan rompió el silencio.

-Sé que tal vez no es correcto.. Pero esto que siento por ti merece una oportunidad-. Decía tiernamente Provocando que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la chica. Gohan acerco el rostro de Marron acariciando su mejilla pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Gohan alguien puede vernos-. Dijo separándose y saliendo del elevador. –Sera mejor que regreses ya a la fiesta-.

-Acabo de decirte que quiero estar contigo y tú quieres que me vaya.. Es que acaso era mentira lo que digite sentir por mí?-. Decía confundido.

-Claro que no.. Es que.. tú y Videl van a casarse y eres mi profesor.- Contestaba tratando de no levantar la voz.

-Yo no me voy a casar con Videl.. no podría y sobre la escuela ya encontraremos alguna manera para no salir perjudicados. No será fácil pero.. Yo quiero intentarlo-. Confeso acercándose a ella.

-Yo también..- Contesto sobre los labios de Gohan que se acercaban nuevamente a los suyos.

Gohan y Marron se besaban con tal pasión que solo hasta que escucharon las puertas del elevador abrirse lograron separarse pero ya era tarde…

-No vi nada.. no vi ía Goten quien tan pronto salió del elevador se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a el. La pareja no pudo evitar reír.

-Tienes que volver seguro tu pro…. (Corrigió) Videl viene a buscarte-.

-Te juro que hablare con ella hoy mismo-. Prometió Gohan antes de darle un corto beso.- Nos vemos mañana?-. Marron asintió con una sonrisa antes de que se dispusiera a volver y ella a entrar a su departamento. Al entrar Marron se recargo en la puerta y mientras sonreía como tonta no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

-Hay un millón de razones por las que debería rechazarte pero.. es lo que quiere el corazón-. Dijo después de un corto suspiro…


	4. El inicio

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Porque estuviste tan callado todo el camino?-. Preguntaba Videl al entrar a su casa seguida por Gohan.

-Videl tenemos que hablar-. Pidió mientras cerraba la puerta.-Se acabó.. No estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto-. Confeso Provocando que Videl se exaltara.

-Como que no estás seguro? De que hablas?-. Gritaba molesta.

-Acéptalo desde hace mucho que las cosas han cambiado.. Ya no estamos enamorados-. Explicaba tratando de no exaltarse.

-Yo te amo!-. Exploto molesta y llorando.

-Pero yo no.. Perdóname No quisiera lastimarte.. Te quiero. Pero es difícil para mí seguir fingiendo algo que ya no siento.- Trataba de consolar.

-Todo es por Marron verdad! Como puedes cambiarme por ella?'-. Gritaba furiosa.

-No metas a nadie en esto.. Sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro se acabó desde mucho antes-.

-No mientas! YO TE ESCUCHE DECIR SU NOMBRE! Mientras dormías. Es tu alumna como puedes estar acostándote con ella. Pero no me sorprende ella siempre ha sido una cualquiera!-. Reprochaba Videl provocando rabia en Gohan.

-Cállate! No sabes lo que dices...Veo que este no es el mejor momento después vendré por mis cosas. Esta casa la adquirí cuando estábamos juntos y no pienso pelear por ella, es tuya-. Gohan se disponía a salir pero Videl trato de detenerlo abrazándose a él.-Por favor suéltame- suplico zafándose de ella.

-Está bien lárgate! Pero si crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados estas muy equivocado-. Sentencio viendo como Gohan salía sin dar replica.㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3

-Ya te dije que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras-. Decía con amabilidad a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias pero tranquilo, que el sábado firmare los papeles de mi nueva .

-Tan pronto?-. Goten.

-Si es que esa casa fue una de las opciones que vimos cuando nos mudamos y es perfecta, solo que no pude quedármela porque a Videl le parecía muy alejada-. Platicaba con muecas graciosas.

-Bueno me voy a dormir porque mañana tengo que trabajar.. Oye y que ropa usaras mañana para ir a trabajar?-. Goten.

-Tranquilo deje unos trajes en la tintorería y pasare a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan-. Gohan ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6

A la mañana siguiente Marron despertó muy temprano y de muy buen humor. Se dio una ducha y se vistió para la escuela. Decidió usar un pantalón entubado de mezclilla clara y un crop top azul y ballerinas del mismo color.

-Vaya porque tan alegre?-. Preguntaba la novia de Goten a su amiga.

-Tengo tanto que contarte-. Contesto Marron entusiasmada. La rubia contaba como su vida había cambiado de un día a otro y Bra la escuchaba muy emocionada.

Marron asomo su cabeza por la puerta y sonrió al ver que el profesor estaba solo en el salón. Volteo a ver Bra y solo le sonreía.

-Anda yo vigilo…-Tales palabras hicieron que su amiga le diera un efusivo abrazo antes de entrar al salón.

Gohan estaba en su escritorio y al levantar su mirada para encontrarse con Marron su sonrisa fue inevitable.

-Cómo estás?- Pregunto tiernamente sonrojada.

-Ahora que te veo..bien-. Gohan se encontraba perdido en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.. Pero el timbre lo hizo reaccionar.

-los demás no tardaran en llegar, iré a sentarme-. Decía mientras se alejaba.

-Nos vemos después de escuela?-. Pregunto en voz muy baja Gohan.

-No creo que sea bueno que nos vean salir junto porque no mejor pasas a mi departamento-. Propuso Marron a lo que Gohan asintió rápidamente antes de que los primeros alumnos entraran.

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3 ㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3㉂3

-Pensé que estabas enamorado de Marron?-. Preguntaba un lindo moreno de ojos verdes.

-Y claro que lo estoy Ernesto-. Contestaba  
Adrián recargado en su auto.

-Entonces porque te metiste con esa mujer ayer?- Cuestionaba confundido.

\- No entiendes? Marrón es la chica perfecta con la que quieres que todos te vean, la que quieres presentarle a tus padres y obvio para ser la madre de tus hijos y por eso no descansare hasta que me de el sí. Pero la verdad es que la amiga de mi hermana está muy bien y estaba muy despechaba y es algo de lo que nadie mucho menos Marron debe enterarse-. Adrián se alejó dejando a su amigo para acercarse a Marron quien caminaba a su auto sola (O eso creía él).

-Mi amor espera!- Grito Adrián a Marron quien volteo confundida, pero no fue la única. Gohan se detuvo a observar la escena desde la puerta de su auto.

-Te eh dicho que no me gusta que me hables así-. Marron no se había percatado de quien los miraba.

-Lo siento pero eso es lo que eres para mí.. mi princesa, mi hermosa y mi amor.. Dijo tratando de acercar sus labios a los de ella pero esta lo detuvo con mucha dificultad, él era obviamente mucho más fuerte.

-No hagas eso!-. Exigía molesta mientras Adrián solo reía malvado ante los pequeños intentos de la joven en alejarlo.

-Vamos Marron sabes que te gusto tanto como tú a mí-. Insistía tomando sus muñecas para que le fuera más fácil acercarse.

Gohan fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños no quería provocar un escándalo pero cuando escucho a Marron decir. –Ya detente!- no pudo más y azoto fuertemente la puerta de su auto. Y empezó a caminar hacia ellos furioso y cuando se disponía a sepáralo de ella usando la fuerza dio un fuerte resoplido.

-Joven Murray usted cree que es de caballeros tratar así a una mujer-. Gohan trataba de calmar su respiración y suavizar sus puños.

Marron se quedó pasmada de la sorpresa al escuchar su voz, Adrián por su parte se dispuso a dar la vuelta con una mueca de fastidio.

-Tiene usted razón profesor, solo que yo no le faltaba al respeto a una mujer, si no que trataba de reconciliarme con mi novia-. Respondía quedando frente al moreno.

Al darse cuenta de la cara que Gohan puso después de que Adrián la llamara su novia Marron trato de negárselo con la mirada.

-De todas formas cuando una mujer dice No es No-. Dijo Gohan mas calmado.

-Luego hablamos-. Se despidió Adrián tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla pero Marron se negó.

-Puedo explicarte, Adrián está loco entre él y yo no….-. Gohan la interrumpió.

-Este no es el lugar pero sin duda alguna quiero oír esa explicación-. Finalizo algo molesto retirándose.

Marron solo lo veía arrancar su auto e irse.

-Qué paso?-. Preguntaba Bra acercándose.

-Qué al chiflado de Adrián se le ocurrió molestarme justo enfrente de Gohan-. Contestaba mientras veía como desaparecía el auto en la carretera.

-Y se enojó?-. Bra sorprendida.

-Íbamos a ir a mi departamento y ya viste como se fue y lo peor es que mañana es sábado y seguro no podre verlo hasta en lunes-. Decía triste.

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6㇮6

Marron se encontraba en su casa acostada en un sofá viendo la tele no tenía ánimos de nada. Ya se había hecho la ilusión de pasar la tarde con Gohan y ahora por culpa de Adrián veía series sola en casa. Incluso cuando escucho el timbre se levantó sin muchos ánimos a abrir la puerta. Pero todo cambio al verlo ahí, tenía la mirada al suelo y se veía serio y con las mejillas rojas eso lo hacía ver lindo.

-Bueno, quiero oír la explicació ó recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Gohan entra si?-. Él obedeció pero sin cambiar su semblante.-No me digas que estas molesto por el tonto de Adrián?-.

-Es verdad lo que dijo?-. Pregunto viéndola ya a la cara.

-Nooo! Claro que no.. Adrián siempre dice cosas sin permiso de nadie-. Explicaba con una reacción graciosa provocando que el semblante de Gohan se suavizara con una sonrisa. –Ya no estés enojado, no dejaras que algo sin sentido arruine nuestro primer día junto-. Se acercó al moreno quien la recibió con un abrazo.

-Tienes razón hoy es un día importante y no permitiré que nada lo arruine, ven tengo tanto que contarte-. La tomo de la mano pera dirigirla al sofá y contarle que su relación y compromiso con Videl había finalizado.-Qué porque no me dices nada?-. Pregunto al no ver reacción de su parte.

-Es que.. Tengo miedo Gohan, Miedo de que después te des cuenta que no soy lo que pensabas y que Videl es a quien amas-. Contesto bajando la mirada pero Gohan la detuvo tomando su barbilla.

Shhh.. no digas eso yo jamás había sentido esto antes, por nadie Marron te lo juro-. Después callo sus labios con un beso primero suave después más intenso.

-Mañana quiero que vayas conmigo a ver mi nueva casa quieres?-. Pidió después de romper su unión a lo que ella asintió volviéndolo a besar.

La pareja paso toda la tarde juntos viendo películas y comiendo Pizza.❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6

Gohan abrió los ojos y vio la hora ya eran las 10:00 Pm sabía que tenía que irse pero Marron se encontraba envuelta en sus brazos se miraba tan dulce. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá incluso el televisor seguía encendido. Cuando trataba de levantarse sin despertarla, ella lo tomo del cuello evitando su huida.

-Al menos puedo tener un beso de despedida?-. Preguntaba adormilada. El saiyajin dio una pequeña sonrisa y beso sus labios con dulzura.

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6 ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6

Una guest que me escribe con el nombre de maron Gracias por leer y que bueno que te guste el fic a mí me encanta leer tus comentarios. Aaaaah y prometo escribir un Fic de TrunksxMarron (Pero que también salga Gohan eeh.. hahah :D) después de acabar mi saga de Gohan❤.

Y Verónica siii encontraste mi fuente de inspiración ;) hahaha.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	5. El plan

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

- **Oye me dijiste que estudias en** **Claremont , verdad?- Preguntaba la ojo azul desde su baño al chico que aún se encontraba en su cama.**

 **-Sí, por?-. Contestaba mientras se vestía.**

 **-Y conoces a Marron?-. Pregunto curiosa.**

 **-Bueno conozco a una, pero no sé si sea la misma.-**

 **-Rubia, ojos azules, cara de mosca muerta, tiene una hermana que se llama Serena-. Describía mientras se cubría con las sabanas.**

 **-Si es ella, Por?-. Adrián la veía confundido. Mientras Videl sonreía con malicia.**

 **-Qué? Marron y tu ex.. Mí Marron con el Profesor de Inglés..-. Adrián no podía creer lo que Videl le contaba.**

 **-Vaya! Por lo que veo la tontita esa es bastante importante para ti..- Se burlaba Videl.**

 **-Claro que lo es! No puedo creer que prefiera a ese tipo aburrido que a mí, Pero en cuanto hable con el director a ese imbécil lo votan de la escuela y Marron tendrá que buscar consuelo en mí-.**

 **-Qué bestia eres! Como se te ocurre! en cuanto Marron se entere que fuiste tú el rajón no va a querrá volver a verte en su vida y con Gohan fuera de la universidad ya no habría ningún impedimento entre ello.**

 **-Entonces qué hacemos? Los vemos vivir felices por siempre?-. Decía irónico.**

 **-Claro que no.. Pronto tú tendrás libre a tu rubia tonta y Gohan va a volver conmigo-. Decía con seguridad.**

 **-Ahora ya vete que Erasa no tarda en llegar-. Ordenaba empujándolo hacia la salida.**

 **-Mi hermana va a venir? Porque no me habías dicho-. Gruño Adrián antes de salir corriendo.**

 **❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **-Wow! Solo te tardaste una semana en decorar la casa eso debe de ser un récor-. Decía Gohan abrazando a su novia por la cintura.**

 **-Te gustaron los muebles?-.**

 **-Me gustas, más tú-. Balbuceo antes de empezar a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello provocando que ella se desplomara en sus brazos, Gohan se abría paso hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarla. Cuando se encontraron de pie a la esquina de la cama Marron completamente sonrojada lo detuvo.**

 **-Yo nunca.. me.. me he entregado a alguien-. Decía tan nerviosa que empezó a tartamudear.**

 **Gohan se sorprendió un poco pero se enterneció demasiado al verla tan avergonzada.**

 **-Lo siento, Es algo muy especial, tal vez lo más importante para ti-. Después dejo un beso en su frente antes de que ella subiera la mirada para decir –Y para ti sería importante?-. Preguntaba mirando su reflejo a través de sus ojos negros.**

 **-Más que mi vida-. Después de escuchar su respuesta ella envolvió sus brazos a través de su cuello y se dejó caer sobre la cama trayendo a Gohan con ella. Y a su ido susurro-Se lindo.. si?-. Él junto sus frentes para contestarle –Jamás te lastimaría-.**

 **Gohan se había desecho de absolutamente todas las prendas suyas y de Marron solo le faltaba su sostén al momento que lo retiro la chica intuitivamente trato de cubrirse pero él no se lo permitió y Con delicadeza quitaba sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Empezó a masajear amablemente uno de ellos provocando pequeños gemidos en su novia, su otra mano se dirigió a la entrepierna de ella donde empezó a dar pequeñas carisias, ella tan inexperta solo llevaba sus manos a la espalda de él y arañaba con fuerza en cada movimiento de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Gohan fue acomodándose entre sus piernas empezó a rozar su miembro con su feminidad preparándose para entrar y con la mirada le pidió permiso para empezar ella asintió con timidez. Gohan se introdujo ágilmente dentro de ella, provocándole un fuerte gemido de dolor que el moreno trato hacerle olvidar con un beso. Cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno se separaron pero de inmediato ella volvió a emitir un quejido haciendo que Gohan tratara de no moverse.**

 **-Estas bien?, Me detendré hasta que el dolor disminuya un poco-. Gohan agacho más su rostro para empezar a besar el de ella.-amo que te sonrojes- Susurro antes de empezar a mover sus caderas lentamente. Marron ahogo un grito de dolor en los labios del Saiyajin. Después inconscientemente ella también empezó a moverse, él al sentirla empezó a moverse con más entusiasmo y continuo aumentando sus envestidas hasta venirse adentro de ella. Marron sentía algo caliente en su interior seguido de un éxtasis de placer que la hizo estremecer. Una vez rota la unión ella descansaba sobre el fuerte pecho del Saiyajin mientras él jugaba con su cabello.**

 **-Estas bien? Te hice daño?-. Preguntaba preocupado.**

 **-Estoy bien.. Estuve fatal verdad?-. Menciono dirigiendo su mirada a él quien solo sonreía.**

 **-Estuviste genial-. Dicho esto volvió a buscar sus labios para después susurrar sobre ellos –Te amo-. Viendo como ella pestañaba y quedaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.**

 **❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ**

 **-Bueno ahora si me dirás para que me hiciste venir con tanta urgencia?-. Reprochaba Erasa.**

 **-Para contarte lo mucho que la vida me adora!-. Contaba radiante de felicidad dándole un sobre a su amiga.**

 **-Fotos de un ultrasonido? Estas embarazada?-. Muy sorprendida.**

 **-Claro que noo!. Yo no pero mi suegra si-.**

 **-Tu suegras? Qué no es muy vieja para estar esperando?-.**

 **-Bueno ex suegra, y no, no es tan vieja creo que tiene 43-.**

 **-No entiendo nada, a ti en que te ayuda o afecta si la mamá de Gohan está embarazada ustedes ya ni andan-.**

 **-Ayy! Que con ellos hare que Gohan regrese conmigo-.**

 **-Crees que funcione? Digo porque en cualquier momento Gohan habla con su familia y se te cae el teatrito-.**

 **-Daaah obvio! pero yo no dije que sería a Gohan a quien le hare creer que estoy embaraza-. La malicia en su mirada ponía nerviosa a su amiga.**

 **❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ**

 **Gohan se había quedado hasta tarde para esperar a Marron, era día de práctica y él estaba impaciente en la solitaria sala de maestros.**

 **-Dónde están?-.**

 **-Él en la sala de maestros, ella en el gimnasio-.**

 **-Sabes que hacer verdad?-.**

 **-Claro!-. Contesto Adrián guiñando un ojo.**

 **Al oír abrirse la puerta entusiasmado Gohan levanto la mirada pero desgraciadamente no era quien esperaba.**

 **-Videl?- Exclamo confundido.**

 **Mientras tanto Adrián se escabullía para entrar a los vestidores de chicas e introducir el sobre que Videl le dio en el maletín de Marron.**

 **-Que haces aquí?-. Sorprendió Bra al chico que se disponía a salir de ahí.**

 **-Eh.. yo…. Yo estaba buscando a Marron-. Tratando de justificarse.**

 **-Pues ella no está aquí-.**

 **-Si ya me di cuenta, iré a buscarla-. Finalizo saliendo rápidamente.**

 **-Toma traje tus cosas, y Adrián?-. Pregunto Bra a su amiga entregándole su bolso.**

 **-Gracias, Adrián? no sé Porque me preguntas?-. Contesto Marron.**

 **-no por nada- A Bra le pareció raro no encontrar al chico molestando a su amiga pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Y ambas chicas salieron del gimnasio, Bra se fue al estacionamiento por su coche y Marron se dirigía a la sala de maestros donde ella creía solo la esperaba Gohan. Pero al detenerse frente a la puerta una voz la hizo creer que no era así.. Y lo comprobó cuando abrió la puerta.**

 **-Te puedo explicar-. Le dijo Gohan cuando pudo retirar a Videl de él.**

 **-No tiene nada que explicar Profesor-. Marron salió de ahí antes de que sus lágrimas lo hicieran primero.**

 **Poco antes de que pudiera llegar a su auto Gohan la detuvo.**

 **-Suéltame!-grito furiosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos y aunque lo intento no pudo liberarse de su agarre.**

 **-Sabes que yo jamás te engañaría-. Gohan trataba de sujetarla para que ella lo escuchara.**

 **-que me sueltes- ordenaba la chica.**

 **-Cuando una mujer dice no es no-. Repitió Adrián lo antes dicho por su profesor.**

 **-Esto no es de tu interés-. Respondía molesto el moreno al encontrarse de frente a su alumno.**

 **-lo siento pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Marron es de mi interés- Adrián estiro su mano hacia la chica quien limpiando sus lágrimas y bajo la mirada de Gohan la tomo. Y mientras veía como ella subía al auto de Adrián y se alejaba él sentía que se volvía loco quería llorar, gritar, golpear.**

 **-Gohan-. llamaba Videl saliendo al estacionamiento.**

 **-No te me acerques, no quiero verte en mi vida-. Alegaba molesto antes de subir a su coche.**

 **-Que lastima porque pienso estar en ella por un largo tiempo-. Decía para sí misma viendo a Gohan arrancar en su auto.**

 **Continuara….**


	6. todo termino?

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Gracias por traerme-. Agradecía Marron un poco más tranquila antes de entrar a su casa. –Adrián lo que viste…..-

-Tú y el profesor tenían algo no es cierto?-.

-Como lo sabes?-.

-Bueno no fue difícil descubrirlo después de su discusión-. Adrián se sentía culpable podía ver la tristeza a través de los ojos de la chica.-Pero tranquila que no pienso decir nada-.

-Gracias, yo estoy cansada quisiera entrar ya-. Decía sin ánimos.

-Si claro, te veo mañana-. Dijo antes de besar su mejilla.

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Ya no estés triste, anda dame las llaves para ir por tu auto a la escuela-. Trataba de consolar Bra a su amiga.

-Están en mi bolsa-. Apuntaba desde su asiento en el sofá.

-oye y este sobre?-. Preguntaba la peli azul entregándoselo.

-No lo sé, son de una clínica no?-. al abrir el sobre Marron no entendía, eran fotos de un Eco al parecer de un feto de 3 semanas pero la nota que encontró después resolvió todas sus preguntas.

-Espero que con esto te quede claro que tu solo eres una simple aventura para Gohan, yo soy la mujer a quien el ama, la mujer que lo va a convertir en padre. Y si tienes un poco de decencia no aceptes el lugar del amante que será todo lo que conseguirás de él-. Marron volteo a ver a su amiga quien la observaba con duda.-Esta embarazada Bra, Videl está embarazada, Gohan siempre estuvo jugando conmigo-. La hija de krilin se desplomo en los brazos de la peli azul quien con tristeza trataba de consolarla….

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Qué te puedo decir Marron es la hermana de mi novia y no quisiera que saliera lastimada-. Advertía Trunks.

-Yo no quería lastimarla, he tratado de hablar con ella pero no va a la escuela, no me contesta las llamadas y en su edifico no me dejan entrar-. Contaba con tristeza.

-Y porque me cuentas todo esto, sabe la posición en la que me pones o te soy leal a ti o le cuento a Serena todo y sabes que se opondrá-. Trunks tenía un gran afecto por Gohan pero quería a Marron como su hermanita y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

-Necesito que me ayudes a hablar con ella, te juro que si después de escucharme ella no quiere saber nada de mi, no volveré a molestarla-. Pedía el mayor de los Son.

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

Ya habían pasado tres días Marron no había ido a la universidad y aunque Gohan había estado buscándola ella ya había prohibido su entrada al edificio.

-Se acabó tienes que salir adelante, con o sin Gohan la vida sigue.. o por lo menos eso espero-. Se decía así misma mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Adrián que haces aquí?- Decía al Salir del edificio.

-Vine por ti, hoy si iras a la escuela verdad-. Durante este tiempo Marron había pensado que la imagen que tenia de Adrián era errónea y ahora le parecía un muchacho tierno y hasta todo un caballero.

-Me quieres decir porque llegaste con Adrián?-. A Bra le parecía muy extraño.

-Sabes eh estado pensando y adrián es un buen tipo-. Confesaba la linda rubia.

-Hablas enserio?-. Su amiga solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Que es esa hoja?-. Pregunto la peli azul.

-Pienso cambiarme la clase de Gohan-. Dijo muy segura.

Gohan estaba en su salón y esperaba con ansían la primera clase tenía la esperanza de que ella asistiera y antes de terminar de dar un pequeño suspiro alguien paseo una hoja por su cara que lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento.

-Marron-dijo saltando de su asiento y trato de acercarse a ella pero lo rechazo fríamente.

-Profesor Son necesito que firme esta hoja por favor- Marron se dirigió asía Gohan con tal frialdad que él sintió formarse un horrible hueco en el pecho.

-Qué es esto? Quieres cambiarte de clase? Pero si el primer semestre está a punto de acabar.- Exclamo confundido.

-No pienso seguir viéndole la cara todos los días profesor Son-. Marron hablaba con tal indiferencia que Gohan no pudo evitar explotar.

-Deja de hablarme de usted y de fingir que no me conoces-. Alegaba exaltado tomándola de los hombros sin importarle quien pudiera verlos pero para su suerte Bra se dio cuenta de la situación y se quedó a fuera vigilando que nadie más se percatara.

-Como quiere que le hable? usted es solo mi profesor y yo su alumna-. Decía mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

-tú no eres solo mi alumna eres mi mujer-. Dicho esto quiso besarla pero ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y sin mas rompió en llanto.

-Porque insistes en mentirme?-. Reprochaba enfadada.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Marron yo te amo, Videl me beso yo trate de…..-

-Ya deja de hablarme como si fuera estúpida puedo ser ingenua pero no soy idiota. Y por favor firma mi cambio y deja esta falsa-.

-No voy a firmarte nada-. Afirmo arrugando la hoja y tirándola al piso.

Los alumnos empezaron a escucharse y Marron no pudo hacer más que ocupar su lugar en la clase.

Durante toda la clase ella no lo miro y el trataba de soportar su indiferencia. Al terminar Marron y Bra salían seguidas de sus compañeros la rubia tratando de evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto con el moreno. Pero este la detuvo antes de salir.

-Suéltame- Gruño en voz muy baja.

-porque estas tan enfadada?-.

-Ya! No vas a engañarme de nuevo. Y por favor te ruego que nuestra relación de ahora en adelante sea simplemente la de un profesor a su alumna. Exigió molesta.

-Enserio eso quieres?-. Preguntaba con melancolía.

Marron quería correr a sus brazos y olvidar todo y tal vez si solo hubiera sido un beso seguro lo haría, pero ahora que sabía que Gohan estaba esperando un bebé con Videl y ella solo había sido una aventura, sin importancia quería sacarlo de su vida.- Si..- al escucharla Gohan soltó su brazo y con una pequeña lagrima dejo que se alejara y pudo sentir como algo en su interior se rompía mientras susurraba –No creo poder estar sin ti…-.

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

Lo siento, eh estado yendo lento con este Fic.. Pero ya volveré a tratar de actualizar diario porque casi entro a la universidad y seguro me será más difícil D: Pero! No se preocupen no dejare de actualizar. Gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios :D


	7. Él no vendra

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Entonces? Vendrás conmigo a la playa estas vacaciones?-. Preguntaba a la chica que guardaba sus libros en el casillero.

-No lo se Adrián-. Decía indecisa.

-por favor!-. Suplicaba con un tierno puchero.

-Está bien-. Acepto después de su insistencia. Antes de que el la acorralara contra la pared.

-Perfecto! Muero por estar contigo en la playa-. Susurraba acercándose lentamente al rostro de la ojo azul.

Al ver sus labios acercándose a los suyos Marron estaba a punto de detenerlo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Me parece que esta no es la hora, ni el lugar para esas demostraciones de afecto. Reprendió molesto Gohan.

-Creo que alguien está de mal humos- Murmuraba Adrián alejándose de la rubia y retirándose.

-la clase esta por empezar señorita Marron-. Presionaba para que ella entrara.

Ella solo le dio un gesto de interrogación y se dispuso a caminar a uno de sus costados para entrar a la clase pero su profesor la sujeto del brazo para detenerla.

-Qué ya es tu novio?-. Frunciendo el ceño.

-Discúlpeme, pero eso no de su incumbencia profesor-. Contesto con rudeza zafando su brazo y entrando al salón, Gohan la seguía molesto y con el ceño fruncido pero una vez adentro y al percatarse de las miradas de sus alumnos dio un resoplido e intento relajarse para empezar la clase.㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Gohan!- saltaba la hija de Mrsatan emocionaba.

-Solo vine por unas cosas que olvide, asi que no pierdas tu tiempo-. Sentencio mientras tomaba unos libros.

Videl lo observaba con desprecio mientras él la ignoraba.

-Qué es esto Videl?-.

-Eh?.. aaah tu mamá te envió eso-. Contesto titubeante.

-Y porque no me lo diste cuando vine por mi ropa?-.

-Porque se me olvido Gohan!-. Gritaba con ironía. –Cada vez que nos vemos tu eres frio y seco conmigo y me lastimas, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en tratar de arreglar lo ía tratando de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, Porque no me interesa tener otro tipo de relación contigo-. Contesto sin voltear a verla.

-Qué aun estas molesto porque tu noviecita nos vio besando? No me digas que aún no te perdona? En vez de enojarte conmigo deberías agradecérmelo-. Alegaba con altanería.

-De que hablas porque debería agradecerte haber destruido mi vida-. Preguntaba ya viéndola de frente.

-No lo sabes? Bueno que Marron y el hermano de Erasa, Adrián son novios, ellos siempre lo han sido y según lo que me conto Erasa tuvieron una pequeña pelea y fue simplemente el coraje del momento lo que hizo que Marron se fijara en ti -. Contaba ante la impactante mirada de Gohan.

-Eso es mentira, entre ellos no hay nada-. Se reusaba a creer las palabra de la azabache.

-A si? Entonces porque se fueron juntos a la playa?-.

La mandíbula de Gohan callo de la impresión- Qué?-.

-Si.. Tal parece que ella solo buscaba el mínimo pretexto para volver a los brazos de su novio, pero no la culpes el si es de su edad y con él no tiene que andarse escondiendo-. Gohan tomos sus libros y el sobre y salió casi corriendo de ahí dejando a Videl con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

^^^-..***-.-.,***-.,-.,-.***,-,,***-.-,,-.^^**.,-**.^^.-

-No se supone que deberías estar feliz, hoy fue el último día de clases tienes 2 semanas de vacaciones!-. Goten al ver a su hermano tan cabizbajo.

-Si supieras la frialdad e indiferencia con la que me habla y me mira, Goten.-. Contaba con melancolía.

-Estas seguro que solo te vio besar a Videl?-.

-Claro! Y ni siquiera la besaba ella me beso a mi, te juro que no correspondí a ese beso. Al parecer solo era su pretexto-.

-como que pretexto? -. Cuestiono confundido.

-Que Marron se burló de mí, ella volvió con su novio y si estuvo conmigo fue para fastidiarlo-. Relataba con rabia mientras tomaba un trago a su whisky-. Goten miro a su hermano con tristeza –Quieres que me quede contigo?-. Pregunto poniendo su mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

-No, anda Bra debe de estar esperándote-. Goten asintió y se retiró Pero un sobre con la dirección de sus padres llamo su atención.

-Qué es esto eh?-Dijo mientras se disponía a abrir la carta.

-Ah es de nuestros padres, como aún no saben que Videl y yo terminamos siguen usando la antigua dirección y hoy que fui por unos libros y recogí-.

-No puede ser! Mi mamá está embarazada-. Decía con alegría y a pesar de su tristeza también en Gohan se formó una sonrisa.-Pero que raro-. Dijo confundido.

-Qué?- Replico mortificado su hermano mayor.

-Qué mama dice que nos envía sus primeras fotos pero no viene nada-. Goten incluso sacudió el sobre por si las fotos estuviesen atoradas.

-Bueno tal vez olvido ponerlas-. Dijo Gohan sin darle mucha importancia. (No tenía ni idea).

-.-*^^**^^-.-.-.**^^^^-.-..-**^^^^-.-.,-.,-.,***`^^^^-..-,****-.-.**^^.-.**^^-.-.,-.,**^^

-Enserio te iras a la playa con Adrián?- Decía Bra incrédula mientras su amiga empacaba.

-Si.. Que tiene de malo?-.

-Marron..es Adrián!-

-ya sé que es Adrián, Bra él se ha portado muy bien conmigo y…- fue interrumpida.

-No me digas que piensas darle una oportunidad?-. Preguntaba la hija de Bulma boquiabierta.

-En este momento no podría darle una oportunidad a nadie… Pero si tuviera que hacerlo creo que él única al que se la podría dar seria a Adrián-. Dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro y pensaba-Me entregue a ti.. Todavía no puedo creer que me haigas defraudado…. Gohan-.

-Marron!? MARRON!-. Gritaba Bra tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-Que?-.

-Goten ya está abajo esperándome, cuídate mucho eeh y si necesitas algo me llamas y voy por ti-.

-Tranquila no me pasara nada-. Las chicas se dieron un sincero abrazo para después despedirse.

-Hola-Saludaba la ojo azul entrando al coche de su novio.-Que te sucede? te vez triste-. dijo Bra a Goten quien parecía algo decaído.

-Es Gohan- Murmuró.-La está pasando muy mal-.

-Bueno al menos su conciencia lo hará pagar por lo que le hizo a Marron-. La hija de Vegeta hablaba con algo de rencor en su tono de voz.

-Dirás lo que Marron le hizo a mi hermano-. Contra ataco el menor de los Son.

-.-.-.***-.-^^^^-,.,-***-,..-,.-^++**-..-^^^-.-..***+-..,-**`^-.-`-..,-**¨¨-.,.,^^^**_.,-.**^¨_,-.,,.-,-.****

-listo! Nos vamos?-. Adrián acababa de subir la maleta de Marron quien con nostalgia miraba a cada extremo de la calle, como esperando a alguien.

-A quien engaño él no vendrá…- Pensaba antes de subir al coche…

❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Oh Oh….. :O

Se ira con Adrián! Rápido Bra cuéntale a Goten tal vez aún no sea tan tarde… ustedes que creen?

Dejen sus comentario! Amo leerlos. :D :* Gracias!


	8. Te mereces algo mejor

**Maron(Guest): Tranquila no sufras todo tiene solución…. Aunque se tarde en llegar ;)**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

Goten escuchaba atento todo lo que Bra le contaba, era como si se refiriera a otras personas pues nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para él.

-Bra!.- interrumpió a la peli azul quien seguía quejándose. –Videl No está embarazada-. Seguido de esto Bra y Goten se observaban con incertidumbre.

-No puede ser ya se fue-. Avisaba Bra agitada entrando despavorida al departamento de su amiga el cual ya se encontraba vacío. Segundos después entro Goten igual de alarmado.

-Y adonde dices que se fue?-.

-Con Adrián! Y no sé porque pero estoy segura de que él tiene algo que ver con todo con astucia.-Rápido Goten llama a Gohan, él tiene que saber lo que está pasando- Su novio obedeció, mientras ella se adentró a una de las habitación para salir segundos después.

-Te contesto?-.

-No, y me preocupa en verdad estaba muy mal-. Su angustia aumentaba al recordar la melancolía con la que su hermano terminaba con aquella botella de whiskey. –Qué es eso?-. Pregunto señalando con la mirada las fotos que Bra sostenía.

-Mira esta son las fotos que Marron encontró en su bolso junto con esta nota.- Goten tomo las fotos y al mirar el nombre de la clínica que enmarcaba en la esquina se una de las fotos, pudo concluir en que esa era la clínica donde su madre había dado a luz a su hermano y a el mismo. De inmediato a su mente vino la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con Gohan sobre la carta de sus padres.

-Claro!- Grito asiendo brincar a Bra.

-Qué te pasa?-. Decía alarmada.

-Estas son las fotos del ultrasonido de mi mamá, todo es una falsa seguro creada por Videl-. Bra lo miraba sin entender.

-Una falsa? Por Videl?...Tu mamá está embarazada?-

-Te explico en el camino-. Dijo tomando su mano para salir corriendo.

-.-¨¨**^^-.,***-.,.,***^^-.-.***-.,,*****-.-,*****-.-,***-.-

Marron observaba las olas del mar y sentía la arena sobre sus pies.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo- susurraba al oído de la chica, quien dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa cuando él tomo su mano. Adrián lo notó pero como ella no opuso resistencia lo tomo como un sí, y empezaron a caminar a orillas del mar.

A pesar del romántico momento Marron no dejaba de encontrar diferencias entre Adrián y Gohan, pues la unión de sus manos no le provocaba nada más que incomodidad en cambio una sonrisa del moreno le bastaba para acelerar su corazón.

-Este hueco en mi estómago, en mi pecho y en... mi corazón debe ser normal después de haber probado la perfección-. Pensaba para sí misma, observando la unión de su mano con la de él.

-.-.,-***-..,¨¨¨-..^^**..-.,,***´-.,**^^^¨¨.-.-¨¨*****-.-.-.,.,**

-Tengo que ir a buscarla ahora!-. Alegaba exaltado tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Has tomado mucho Gohan, no creo que manejar hasta la playa sea una buena idea-. Goten trataba de detenerlo pero era imposible, si no lo dejaba manejar su hermano sería capaz de irse volando y esa idea tampoco le agradaba debido a su estado. –Está bien voy contigo-. Bra le dio una mirada de aceptación y sin más los dos hijos de Goku emprendieron camino.

-..**-.-´´-.-.-***-.-.,´´´-.,***^-.,-.,**^´´-.-.,**^-.,.,**^-.,.,**^.-¨

-Que es todo esto? se encontraba maravillada, una meza para dos adornada con velas y rosas, donde apenas alcanzaban a llegar las olas, acompañado con el atardecer que empezaba hacerse presente, la hizo enternecer.

-Es para ti... te gusta?-..

-Adrián esto es tan lindo…yo…-Adrián coloco un dedo sobre sus delicados labios para hacerla callar.

-Marron tu eres el tipo de mujer que se merece solo cosas buenas. Permíteme ser el que te de todo lo que quieres y necesitas.-Declaro tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Yo no pudo engañarte, sigo queriendo a Gohan… pero.. Pero quiero olvidarlo y si existe una persona con la que quisiera intentarlo eres tú, sin embargo, sé que tú te mereces algo mejor, alguien que no tenga dudas-.

-Shhh- Adrián junto sus rostros para susurrar- Para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú.. y luchare todos los días por ti-. Dicho esto y para la sorpresa de Marron este la atrajo de la cintura juntando sus labios con los de ella en un beso que le fue casi imposible corresponder pero que trato de sobrellevar.

Mientras Adrián sentía su corazón brincar de alegría otro se rompía de tristeza…

 _Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo._  
 _Dijiste que no me amabas más._  
 _Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí._  
 _Yo no sé que haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo._  
 _Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado._  
 _Y llora mi alma en soledad._  
 _La vida me puso junto a tí_  
 _Nunca pude predecir._  
 _Me convertiría en tu pasado_. ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇹ2

-Eso es lo mejor para ti, alguien sin tantos problemas como yo… Te amo tanto que me hare a un lado para que seas feliz, aunque mi vida termine en este instante-. Murmuraba muy despacio mientras se alejaba de aquella dolorosa escena.

 _Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida._  
 _Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía._  
 _Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando_  
 _aquel amor._

 _Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos._  
 _Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos._  
 _Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro_  
 _el corazón_. ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇹ2ㇹ2

-Que paso la encontraste?-. La cara de Gohan y su manera de caminar le daban muy mala pinta.

-Vámonos.. No tengo nada que hacer aquí-. Goten no entendía nada pero por la cara de su hermano seguro no se trataba de nada bueno.

-entonces hablaste con ella o no?-. Preguntaba sin retirar la mirada del camino.

-No fue necesario- contesto en un suspiro.-Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie ella no debe saber que vine a buscarla-. Gohan tenía los ojos rojo y el ceño fruncido por tratar de guardar sus lágrimas.

Goten asintió y durante todo el camino decidió no volver a tocar el tema. La tristeza en el rostro de su hermano parecía decirle todo.


	9. Hasta nunca Y ¿casate conmigo?

**Tengo una pequeña duda que les gustaría mas un GohanxBra ooooh un GohanXun personaje creado por mi como Daniella en mi Fic pasado dejen su opinión porfiss! :D**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

-Donde has estado? Porque no me contestaste ni una llamada? 2 semanas sin saber nada de ti-. Reprochaba la hija de Bulma a la de Krilin quien apenas cruzaba la puerta de la escuela.

-Lo siento, olvide el celular en casa-. Bra se disponía a confesarle todo a su amiga aunque Goten se lo había prohibido. Pero al instante la presencia de Adrián la interrumpió pero su acción la dejo helada. Pues este paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y sin previo aviso beso su mejilla sin resistencia por parte de Marron. –Nos vemos para comer- dijo el castaño ignorando por completo la presencia de Bra que miraba la escena boquiabierta.

-Cierra la boca!-.

-Uu.. uste..des-.

-Sí, decidí darle una oportunidad-. Bra solo negaba con la cabeza. -Ahora entendía la actitud de Gohan seguramente vio a Marron con Adrián y debe estar furioso-. Balbuceaba la peli azul.

-Que tanto dices eh?-. Marron no podía entender lo que su amiga susurraba.

-Marron tenemos que hablar-. Decía con seriedad.

-Pero y la clase?-. Dijo la rubia mientras Bra casi la arrastraba a la cafetería.

Marron caminaba por un largo pasillo con la respiración muy agitada, todas las cosas que Bra le había dicho le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Se sentía tan estúpida como pudo caer en esa maldita trampa, porque no confió en Gohan. Entonces al pie de la puerta lo vio, ahí estaba él peli negro de piel blanca y encantadores ojos negros, se encontraba tan concentrado que no se percató cuando ella entro al salón.

-Ya lo sé todo…-Dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-Señorita Marron, lamento decírselo pero la clase ha terminado-. –contestaba el moreno sin levantar su mirada.

-No vas a decir nada? Marron.

-Cuando quise hacerlo TU no quisiste escucharme, ahora no tengo nada que decirte -Gohan se había propuesto no verla a pesar de que ella buscaba su mirada con insistencia.

-Porque te comportas así? observaba cada movimiento de Gohan quien trataba de ignorarla acomodando unos papeles.

-Yo solo la trato como lo que soy y como lo que eres, mi alumna y yo tu maestro, fuiste tú quien exigió ese trato no?-. Dijo con tal indiferencia que Marron tuvo que dar un enorme suspiro para contener sus lágrimas.

-Sé que estas molesto… Pero Gohan si Salí con Adrián fue por…-. Gohan se paró de su asiento de golpe y dándole la espalda la interrumpió.

-Tu eres libre de salir con quien quieras no tienes que darme explicaciones que a mí no me interesan. Escúchame ya conseguí lo que quería, ya no tengo ningún interés sobre ti… perdón si te hice creer lo contrario-. Gohan sentía asco de sí mismo podía escuchar como Marron trataba de detener su llanto, él quería abrazarla y decirle que la amaba y si algo lo mantenía vivo era la esperanza de volver a estar a su lado. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión y tenía que ser firme.

Marron sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas aunque no era necesario él ni siquiera se dignaba a verla.

el dándole una hoja.

-Qué es esto?-. Pregunto Marron.

-Es tu cambio de clase, tenías razón no es bueno que nos sigamos viendo las caras a diario-. Él dijo fríamente.

-Estas diciendo que no quieres volver a verme? por fin pudo cruzar su mirada con la de él, Gohan de inmediato volvió a desviarla.

-Yo respete tu decisión, por primera vez en tu vida actúa como la adulta que eres y respeta la mía-. El saiyajin volvió a darle la espalda.

Las palabras de Gohan la ofendieron tanto que cambio la enorme tristeza que la embaída en orgullo y coraje (Por lo menos en ese momento).

-Jamás volveré a molestarlo, hasta NUNCA profesor-. Al oírla sus ojos se ensancharon y pudo escuchar cómo se alejaba y al darse la vuelta solo vio la puerta cerrarse.

-Soy un cobarde... como pude hablarle así-Gruñía para sí mismo dándole un puñetazo al escritorio.

-perdóname mi amor… perdó con melancolía.

 **¡Narrado por Marron!**

Después de ese tormentoso día no volví a cruzar palabra con Gohan, lo tope varias veces en los pasillos e incluso llegue a mirarlo observarme a lo lejos y notaba su semblante triste al verme. Yo no era estúpida y de ninguna manera me había tragado aquel papel del engreído y patán Gohan, sabía que él había renunciado a mí por otra razón y después de 6 meses aun me era desconocida… Pero también habían pequeñas alegrías en mi vida hoy era mi graduación mis padres estarían aquí y mi detallista hermana preparaba una gran fiesta para celebrar, Bra seguía a mi lado, también Adrián ni siquiera me pregunten como ni yo misma se porque sigo a su lado él es lindo pero me duele fingir algo que no siento.

 **¡Narrado por Gohan!**

Me parece que el olor de su cuerpo sigue impregnado sobre mi cama desde aquella primera y última vez que fue mía. Desde aquel día que la deje ir me siento en esta ventana a ver la vida pasar, a veces pienso que no hay nada porque vivir… entonces la veo sonreír desde lejos y todo tiene sentido para mí. Esta situación solo me ha vuelto frio y viejo así que he decidió que volveré a casa con mis padres mi pequeña hermana está a punto de nacer y… y se perfectamente que será difícil pues lo único que me mantiene de pie es poder ver a Marron aunque sea de lejos pero supongo que ya no tiene caso donde este, ella se gradúa hoy y seguro no volveré a verla.

-.-.,**^-.-.***-.-´****-.,.-,-.****^-.-,-,***^-.-,-**^^-.-.****-..

-Que sínico eres!-. Reprochaba Ernesto con dureza.

-Porque?-. Replicaba "inocentemente" Adrián.

-Como que porque piensas pedirle matrimonio a Marron cuando tú te sigues acostando con la amiga de tu hermana-.

-Quieres bajar la voz!-. Exigía el hermano de Erasa viendo a todos lados-.-mi hermana está en la habitación de alado, además si sigo viendo a Videl es porque se lo debo ella me ayudo a que Marron aceptara ser mi novia… Y! Porque Videl es guapísima la verdad-. Contaba el castaño.

-Pues a mí me parece algo macabra-.A causa de su comentario Adrián lo golpeo con un cojín.

 **Aceptará Marron?**

 **Gohan enserio crees que Adrián es mejor que tú!?**

 **Y en verdad se ira?**

.


	10. Ve por él!

**Maron(Guest): para demostrarte mi agradecimiento a tu apoyo mi próxima historia será de Trunks y Marron(para ti! Perooo tratare de darle un buen papel a Gohan haha & si casi no se me nota que amo a Gohan hahaha). Gracias por leer(: **

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Mamá! Papá!-. Gritaban con alegría las dos hermanas corriendo a los brazos de sus padres.

-Pero mírense! Que orgulloso estoy de mis dos princesas-. Krilin tomando la mano de sus dos hijas.

(Mientras Marron lucía un hermoso vestido de coctel color perla, corto y con mucho vuelo. Serena opto por algo del mismo color pero lizo y largo).

Marron y Serena no paraban de platicar con mamá mientras su papá conversaba con su yerno, Trunks a quien tanto Krilin como 18 querían como a un hijo.

La fiesta era un éxito, el salón era muy elegante por dentro y en el patio contaba con una gigante alberca llena de globos de todos los colores, vaya que Serena se había esmerado para festejar a su hermana. Todos los amigos de Marron parecían estar ahí sin excepción alguna.

-Vaya Bra cada día te pareces más a Bulma, que linda estas- alagaba 18 a la joven que saludaba con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias-. Agradeció la peli azul.

-Vaya Bra pensé que nunca llegarías-Se quejaba la rubia.

-lo siento, es que Goten….-Bra quiso retractarse pero fue imposible.

-Goten que?-. Preguntaba con duda, mientras ambas chicas salían al pateo.

-Pero mira la alberca se ve hermosas!-. Trato de evadir la hija de Vegeta.

-Bra! No me ignores-.

Bra sabía que no tenía escapatoria así que decidió ceder.

-Marron, Gohan se va, se va hoy-. Marron sentía que el aire le faltaba incluso tuvo que sostenerse de una de las mezas para no perder el equilibrio.

-Co.. cómo?... como que se va? A dónde?-. Cuestiono algo exaltada una vez que pudo salir del shock.

-Vuelve a Japón-.

-Ya veo…- Susurro con tristeza.

-Ya veo? No piensas hacer algo más efectivo que solo lamentarte?-. Decía en tono de regaño.

-Que quieres que haga?-.

-Que vayas y lo detengas!-. Sugería con ironía.

-Quieres que yo vaya y los detenga? Ya se te olvido todo lo que me digo?-.

-Tú tampoco fuiste muy delicada con tus palabras, recuerdas?-.

-Sí, pero y porque tengo que ser yo quien vaya detrás de él-. Dijo Marron con algo de altanería.

-Qué más da quien ceda, Marron! En verdad dejaras que el orgullo te separe del amor, que te separe de Gohan-. sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a los de su amiga y Bra hubiera jurado que en ese momento Marron estaba a punto de reflexionar, pero algo una vez más lo impidió.

-No puede ser-. Se lamentó Marron tapando su rostro avergonzado.

-Quien es ese chico que acaba de entrar con tantas rosas?-. Preguntaba 18 a su hija mayor.

-El novio de Marron-. Contesto no muy entusiasmada. Pues a pesar de que Serena no sabía nada (aún) de Gohan y su hermana, Adrián jamás le había agradado, su hermana era muy dulce y sencilla y él era materialista y presumido, además podía ver que Marron no era feliz a su lado, solo bastaba con verlos juntos ella siempre parecía incomoda e infeliz justo como en ese momento.

-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-

-Hermano yo creo que estas cometiendo un error, si amas a Marron no la dejes, no te vayas, lucha por ella-. Aconsejaba Goten mientras su hermano terminaba de empacar.

-Cómo crees, yo no pienso volver a interponerme en su camino, ella ahora esta con Adrián y….- fue interrumpido.

-Y qué? Crees que ella es feliz con esa imitación de Johnny Bravo-. Alegaba en tono burlista.

-Claro que lo es…- Respondió distraído (si no lo fuera, ella habría venido a mi)-pensó Gohan.- además seguro Marron no quiere saber nada de mi después de como la trate. Y ya decidí que me iré, ya no hay nada para mí aquí -. Dijo antes de llevar sus maletas a la entrada.

-Entonces si esa es tu decisión te apoyo, te voy a extrañar. Me voy que Bra me debe de estar esperando, tú también ya te vas?-.

-Ya casi solo me faltan unas cosas más y me voy, que mi vuelo sale en menos de 1 hora-. Los hermanos Son se fundieron en un abrazo antes de que el menor de ellos subiera a su coche y Gohan terminara de empacar.

-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-

Marron observaba como Adrián trataba de simpatizar con sus padres y ellos con él, y cada instante que transcurría las voces de todos la aturdían cada vez más, era como si todo se ser se reusara a permanecer un minutos más ahí.

-No puedo-. Dijo saltando de su asiento ocasionando que todos la observaran.-Lo siento tengo que salir un momento a tomar aire-. Marron caminaba con desesperación, resoplando con tal rudeza que parecía que todo el aire del mundo no le era suficiente.

-Amor porque saliste así? Adrián se acercaba a ella quien al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Adrián tenemos que hablar-.

-Sí yo también tengo algo que decirte, quería hacerlo adentro con todos los invitados pero qué más da, al fin y al cabo la única persona que me importa eres tú-. Decía tomándola de la cintura.

-Marron, quieres casarte conmigo, para pasar toda la vida junto a mí?-. Propuso arrodillado ante ella ofreciendo el escandaloso anillo.

Marron le dio una cálida sonrisa y lo hizo confundir pues al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que hay un montón de chicas que le encantaría tener un hombre como tú… Pero yo estoy enamorada de alguien más, estoy enamorada de otro hombre-. Respondió con sutiles.

-Es Gohan? El profesor?-. Pregunto en un susurro, bajando la mirada.

-No puedo explicarte porque es él y no tú, me duele tanto hacerte esto pero no puedo seguir fingiendo… lo siento mucho, me oyes?-. Decía la hija de 18 tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a que la viera.-Si pudiera olvidarlo lo haría… Creme?-.

-Anda… ve tras é-. Ordeno tiernamente a la rubia quien asintió con una sonrisa y antes de salir corriendo dejo un beso en su mejilla. Adrián la observaba alejarse con su mano postrada en la mejilla que seguramente sería la última vez que ella besara.

-MARRON! A dónde vas?-. Gritaba Bra mirándola con asombro mientras Trunks y Goten hacían lo mismo.

Marron volteo a verlos sin parar de correr –Voy por él amor de mi vida!-. Grito mientras se perdía entre la multitud.

Bra, Goten y Trunks sonreían ya que los tres sabían perfectamente a lo que Marron se refería, a excepción de Serena que había escuchado todo pero no entendía nada.

-Adonde dijo que iba?-. Preguntaba boca abierta.

Bra se dio media vuelta y de la felicidad que la invadía no se percató de lo que decía ni dé a quien se lo decía.

-Por el amor de su vid..aaa- Disminuyo la voz al encontrarse cara a cara con Serena quien la miraba confundida.

-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-.,-.-.,****-..,´****-.,-

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo-. Dijo Gohan en un suspiro antes de cerrar la cajuela de su auto y dándole un último vistazo a su casa que se encontraba llena de recuerdos de ella. – es hora de afrontar la realidad… nunca estaré contigo-. Murmuro al subir a su auto.

GRACIAS POR LEER(:


	11. Nadie te lastimara

**Maron: no tranquila lo decidí yo solita :O hahah, disfruta el capitulo gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario ;)**

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Adrián que haces en este Bar?-. Preguntaba Videl muy impresionada ya que de todas las personas que pensó encontrarse él era el último.

-Tomando un trago, no vez?-. Contestaba desanimado.

-Sí ya veo, y por tu olor sé que has tomado más de uno, pero no se supone que estarías con la descerebrada de tu novia?-.

-Ella me dejo-.

-Como que te dejo? Y la dejaste ir así como así?-.

-Que querías que hiciera? Ella… ella ama a ese profesor y yo no me interpondré más.-

-QUÈ? Dejaste que se fuera tras Gohan, eres un idiota!-. Reprocho furiosa saliendo de prisa-.

-Dije que no me interpondré más y tú tampoco-. Sentencio mientras detenía a Videl del brazo antes de que saliera del Bar.

-Pe..pero… Pero Adrián..- Decía tan sorprendida que empezó a tartamudear, él chico suavizo su agarre y sin previo aviso callo sus reproches con un beso.

-.,-.****-.-¨¨¨***-.**-.,-.****-.-¨¨¨***-.**-.,-.****-.-.,-.*

-Hay Gohan! Porque tenías que vivir tan lejos-. Se quejaba la rubia quien conducía sin precaución alguna, pues donde se ubicaba la casa de Gohan era una región bastante alejada de la ciudad y el tráfico no era un problema.

-No, no no! Que sucede?-. Para su fortuna uno de los neumáticos del coche se había desinflado.

-Genial! Ahora que hago, si camino tardare mas de 1 hora y está a puntos de anochecer y por si fuera poco mi celular esta muerto-. Marron estaba resignada a que definitivamente no llegaría a tiempo antes de que Gohan saliera de su casa ahora su única esperanza era que el pasara por ahí y tal vez pudiera verla, eso si no decidió tomar otro camino al aeropuerto.

Pero un lujoso auto se detuvo minutos después, Marron sonreía entusiasmada era el primer carro que pasaba y se había detenido, tal vez su suerte empezaba a ¿cambiar?.

-Hola hermosa tienes problemas?-. El tipo que bajo del auto último modelo era bien parecido y vestía de etiqueta, pero la forma en que la veía y su tono de voz no simpatizo mucho a Marron, sabiendo que era su única salida así que decidió ignorar su sexto sentido (cosa que nunca debemos hacer!).

-Sí necesito cambiar el neumático y no tengo repuesto-. Marron se percató de que el sujeto veía directamente a su escote y dio un largo suspiro, sabía que no lograría nada con este pervertido.-Sabes no te quito más tu tiempo-. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho para obstruirle la vista.-Solo préstame tu celular, llamare a mi cuñado y el estará aquí en seguida-.

-Cómo? A un ni nos presentamos y tú ya te quieres deshacer de mí-. El chico se acercó demasiado a ella al grado de arrinconarla frente a la puerta de su auto. Marron volteo a todos lados en busca de quien fuera pero no había nadie al redero.-No… no es.. es que tengo mucha prisa y en verdad tengo que solucionar lo del neumático-. Sudando en frio, pues el hombre le causaba algo de miedo, Marron abrió la puerta de su auto para así obligarlo a alejarse de ella y trato de entrar a el.

-Y claro te ayudare o que crees que yo sería capaz de dejar a una princesa como tu, aquí sola-. El chico la tomo bruscamente por el brazo impidiendo que ella entrara al coche,-Pero antes intentare romper el hielo-. Dicho esto intento besarla.

-Suéltame enfermos!-. Gritaba e intentaba separase de él pero obviamente era imposible, el agarre se hizo más fuerte y la tumbo adentro del coche, a pesar de los gritos y chillidos de la chica él solo sonreía. Ella forcejeaba con él pero este no cedía. El extraño intento tocar debajo de su vestido y las lágrimas de terror y frustración empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Marron, y su llanto no fue motivo para que este se detuviera al contrario siguió besando su cuello y con rudeza coloco los brazos de la chica a un lado.

-AYUDA! PORFAVOR SUELTAME!-. Gritaba con impotencia y desesperación. De un momento a otro ya no sintió más el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo y al enderezarse la oscuridad de la noche y sus lágrimas no la dejaban distinguir la sombra que se encontraba de espalda frente a ella.

Marron acomodaba su vestido mientras salía del auto sin para de llorar y temblar.

-Como te atreves imbécil! Vas a pagar caro a ver puesto tus asquerosas manos sobre ella-. Al escuchar aquella irreconocible voz Marron dio media vuelta y limpiando un poco sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que aquella sombra pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que de Gohan, su Gohan.

Gohan golpeaba con ira y fuerza descontrolada al tipo que permanecía en el suelo casi noqueado y de no ser porque Marron que se acercó a Gohan para trata de tranquilizarlo seguramente lo hubiera matado.

-Ya, ya! Gohan déjalo estoy bien mírame! Mírame Gohan estoy bien.- Cuando tomo el rostro de Gohan este ladeo la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con ella y al verla a los ojos su semblante duro y mirada oscura se relajó y abrió sus puños para abrazarla.

-Perdóname por a ver tardado tanto-. Sollozo mientras la abrazaba con firmeza tratando de confortarla.

-Solo llévame de aquí-. Él asintió y abrió la puerta de su auto ayudándola a subir. Durante todo el camino ella solo limpiaba sus lágrimas que no cedían y él no quiso preguntarle nada. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Gohan, este la ayudo a bajar y a entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro ella se sentó en uno de los sofás y empezó a llorar.

-Ya no llores, estoy aquí nadie te lastimara-. Susurro suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba nuevamente, cuando por fin Marron se calmó, el rompió la unión y se puso de pie abruptamente.

Continuara...!


	12. No quiero lamentarme toda mi vida

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Me quiere decir que diablos hacías sola a la mitad de la nada? y donde está el inútil de tu novio?-. Reprochaba molesto de frente a la joven quien lo miraba con asombro.

-Gohan, yo.. Termine con Adrián y vine a buscarte-. El asombro en el rostro del saiyajin era evidente, la alegría invadió su ser pero de inmediato intento reprimir sus sentimientos.

-No debiste hacerlo-. Los ojos de Marron se abrieron de sorpresa, de todo lo que esperaba escuchar, definitivamente "no debiste" no estaba en su lista.

-Que no debí hacerlo?- . Decía poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al moreno.- Pensabas irte y querías que me quedara con los brazos cruzados, en serio? De verdad querías eso?-. Antes la pregunta de la ojo azul el moreno solo bajo la mirada y contesto.-Es lo mejor-.

-Lo mejor!? Lo mejor para quien Gohan?-.

-Para ti!-.

-Para mí? Y tu quien eres para saber que él lo mejor para mí?-. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de Gohan, ella lo empujo molesta y siguió reclamando.-Contéstame! Con que derecho decides sobre mí?. Sabes que cada vez que estaba con Adrián pensaba en ti! Cada vez que él me besaba sentía asco de mi misma por dejar que otro hombre me tocara-. Confesaba ya sin poder contener su llanto.- Esta tarde Adrián me propuso matrimonio-. De inmediato Gohan la miro expectante y temeroso a su respuesta.

-Y lo rechace..-. Él sintió su corazón saltar de felicidad pero lo oculto.

-Lo rechace porque no quería lamentarme el resto de mi vida… no quería reprocharme el que no fueras tú quien compartiera mi cama todas las noche, que no fueran tus ojos los que viera cada mañana-. Gohan solo la miraba estaba demasiado extasiado y confundido como para reaccionar a pesar de que cada lagrima que ella derramaba le taladraba el alma.

-Pero tal vez tienes razón y no debí de haber venido-. Decía Marron limpiando sus lágrimas y caminando asía la puerta mientras Gohan con la mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Solo que creí que debías saberlo-. Dicho esto Marron salió de la casa dejando a Gohan extático, todas las cosas que ella había dicho seguían retumbándole en la cabeza.

Marron limpiaba su rostro y con decisión se dispuso a caminar por la oscura y solitaria carretera…de pronto unos brazos envolvieron su cintura deteniendo su paso, ella dio un suspiro sabía exactamente de quien se trataba. Y cuando se dio la vuelta y lo comprobó… comprobó que era Gohan, ambos se observaron en silencio por un instante antes de fundirse en un beso, un largo beso que no acabo hasta que sus pulmones quedaron vacíos.

-Enserio pensabas irte caminando-. Le susurraba divertido sin despegar sus rostros.

-La verdad esperaba que vinieras por mí-. Contesto ella con un puchero aferrándose a su abrazo. –Hay que entrar es tarde-. Murmuro el moreno separándose un poco, ella asintió y cuando se disponían a entrar Gohan sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-AUCH! Marron porque hiciste eso?-. Se quejó mientras sobaba su nuca. –Es por haber tardado tanto en venir por mí-. Reprocho sonriente y después arrastrando al chico adentro.

Al cerrar la puerta Gohan se acercó a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos cuando sus labios casi se tocaban susurro.-siento haber tardado, quiero estar ahí para ti siempre tal vez llegue tarde algún día pero te juro que llegare…- después la distancia entre ellos se acabó y sin parar de besarla Gohan trataba de deshacerse del molesto vestido con dificultad, cuando por fin gano la pelea contra el zipper, el vestido se deslizo por todo el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar al suelo, él la alzo en brazos para después tumbarla con cuidado sobre la cama, retiro su camisa y su pantalón antes de colocarse sobre ella y hacerla suya por segunda vez aunque no por ultima.❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤…

Apenas abría los ojos y lo que Marron veía era lo que quería ver el resto de su vida, estaba segura. Y eso era Gohan a su lado aferrada a su cintura recostado sobre su pecho. Ella pasaba su mano tiernamente entre su cabello asiéndolo despertar. Él levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Y ahora qué?-. Pregunto ella.

-Lo que quieras-. Contesto y con rapidez sin darle oportunidad de réplica la beso con pasión y se acomodó en medio de sus piernas, ella estaba completamente a su merced pero Marron se levantó abruptamente empujando a Gohan a un lado.

-Qué Pasa?-. Dijo con preocupación pues ella se levantó y corrió al lobby volviendo con su vestido en mano.

-Mis papas, mi hermana deben de estar muy preocupados.

-Tus papás?-.

-Si, ellos vinieron para mi graduación-.

-Seguro Krilin debe de estarte buscando hasta en las noticias-. Dijo mientas se sentaba sobre la cama con el rostro entre las manos.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por mi papá-. Gohan y Marron se veían con inquietud…

 **Si el problema no es Krilin? Entonces quien?**

 **Que les** **pareció**? **Alguna sugerencia del futuro para estos dos? Quieren boda? Unión libre? Bebe? Rechazo?**

 **Dejen sus sugerencias :)** **y muchas gracias por leer :D**


	13. Ella o tú'

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Tranquilízate-. Pedía angustiado el hijo de Vegeta.

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, mi hermana está desaparecida corriendo quien sabe cuántos peligros-.

-Ella debe de estar con Gohan y él no dejara que le pasé nada-. Insistía el peli lila.

-Cállate! Que todavía no te perdono el que tú supieras lo de ella con el abusivo ese y no me dijeras nada-. Reprochaba enfadad mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin control.

-Entiéndeme Serena era algo que no me correspondía-.

-Tal vez a ti no pero ella es mi hermana y se trata de su futuro que puede estar echando a la basura ahora mismo y eso es algo que a MI si me corresponde-. Cuando Serena término de hablar dio la vuelta rápidamente y al ver a Marron ahí de pie ante la puerta sintió un enorme peso desaparecer y de inmediato corrió a ella.

-Marron! Marron cómo estás? Estas bien? No te paso nada?-. Decía preocupada revisando a su hermana de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien, tranquila-. Contesto con timidez.

-Pero donde carajos estabas Marron? Te eh buscado por todas partes no eh dormido, tuve que mentirles a nuestros padres. Les hice creer que sabía dónde estabas e incluso me hice pasar por ti en una llamada para que ellos no perdieran su vuelo a casa-. Regañaba con dureza mientras Trunks solo observaba a distancia y Gohan esperaba a un lado de la puerta donde su presencia no se notaba pero si podía escuchar todo.

-Lo siento no quería darte ese susto-.

-Y que es todo eso de que tú y Gohan tuvieron una relación?-. Pregunto provocando nerviosismo en su hermana quien la miraba temerosa.-Contéstame Marron!-. Presionaba.

-Serena escúchame, yo lo amo y el a mí-.

-Hay por favor! Ya no eres una niña, Marron sabes perfectamente que él no es para ti-. Interrumpió sin ningún tapujo.

-Estoy harta de que todos crean saber que es lo mejor para mí-. Rezongo molesta.

-Vas a arruinar tu vida!-.

-Ese es un riesgo que pienso correr -. Esta vez Marron no parecía nerviosa ni temerosa, ahora hablaba con seguridad y confianza.

-Aun que te tenga que enviar a otro continente tu no lo vuelves a ver-. Sentencio la castaña.

-Así la mandes al quinto infierno voy a ir por ella-. Gohan entro y se paró a un lado de Marron tomando su mano y enfrentando a Serena quien lo veía con desprecio.

-Serena yo te adoro eres mi hermana, pero no me obligues a elegir entre tú y él… porque no vas a ganar-. Dijo triste sin soltar la mano de Gohan.

-Serena yo te juro que amo a tu hermana y sería incapaz de lastimarla-.

-Yo no soy mi hermana y a mí no me vas a engañar con promesas de amor y juramentos, Marron apenas tiene 20 años y si no mal recuerdo tu casi cumples 27. Yo también te adoro Marron y por eso sé que estas cometiendo un error pero tú ya tomaste una decisión y lo elegiste a él… y sabes algo yo siempre te elegiría a tí-. Serena subió las escaleras sin decir una palabra más, Marron la veía con tristeza y luego Trunks se acercó a consolar a su cuñada.

-Ya se le pasara-. Dijo Trunks.

-Eso espero, lo mejor será que nos vayamos Gohan -. Su novio asintió, se despidieron de Trunks y juntos subieron algunos pisos hasta llegar al departamento de Marron.

-Lamento tanto a verte ocasionado esta situación con Serena-. Gohan abrazaba a Marron, él sabía que estaba destrozada había tenido que elegir entre su hermana o él y ella lo eligió así que estaría a su lado para siempre.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Serena es mi hermana y sé que vamos a volver a estar juntas. Ahora voy a bañarme y después llamare a mis papás-.

❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Ya habían pasado 4 meses, Gohan y Marron habían viajado a Japón junto a Bra y Goten a conocer a la pequeña Pan la hija que Goku y Milk habían concebido hace apenas unos días. Trunks no asistió ya que la relación entre las hijas de Krilin y 18 no había mejorado después de todo este tiempo y prefirió quedarse con Serena. Por otro lado Krilin había aceptado a Gohan sin peros, a 18 le tomo más trabajo pero termino por entender.

-Qué bonita esta, se parece tanto a usted-. Marron mientras sostenía a la bebé.

-Gracias, y porque Serena y Trunks no vinieron con ustedes?-Pregunto extrañada Milk.

-Bueno, mi hermana y yo no estamos pasando por el mejor memento-. Contesto cabizbaja.

-Entiendo, ya Bulma me había comentado algo. Al parecer ella no cree que Gohan sea bueno par a ti verdad?-.

-Así es, pero yo amo a Gohan y sé que él a mí y mi hermana… es mi hermana algún día me perdonara.- Decía con voz quebrada .

-Claro que sí, ya verás pronto volverán a estar juntas, ahora no estés triste que tenemos mucho que planear-. Trato de animar la esposa de Goku.

-.**-.-***¨-..**-.**-.-***¨-..*-.**-.-***¨-..**-.**-.-***¨-..***-.-***¨-..***-.-***¨-..**

-Qué es eso Trunks?- Pregunto la castaña a su prometido quien abria un lindo sobre.

-Es la invitación para la boda de Marron y Gohan, es en 5 días-. Serena no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y se sentó a lado de Trunks.

-En serio no piensas asistir?-.

-Jamás me había peleado con Marron por tanto tiempo-.

-Entonces termina con esto, es seguramente el mejor día en la vida de tu hermana y no va a estar completamente feliz sin ti-. Ella no respondió, solo se acurruco a su costado.

 **Gracias por leer!** **J** **J**


	14. La Boda

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-El ramo! El ramo! Donde está el ramo? -. Gritaba con histeria la peli azul.**

 **-BRA! Lo tienes en las manos. Cálmate!-. Ordenaba su madre.**

 **-AH sí verdad-. Decía más calmada.**

 **-aiiii, no quiero ni pensar cómo te pondrás cuando seas tú la que se case, bueno yo bajare, apresúrense que todo está listo.- Bulma salió de la habitación dejando a la novia y su hija quien era dama de honor arreglándose.**

 **-Estoy tan nerviosa-. Expreso Marron.**

 **-Todo saldrá bien ya veras, lo que aun no entiendo es porque invitaste a Videl?-.**

 **-Porque no? Se disculpó conmigo y creo que ella y Adrián también se casaran pronto, así que ya todo está olvidado. Puedes creerlo, la mujer que casi me separa del amor de mi vida hoy está aquí celebrando nuestra unión y ….. y mi hermana por estupideces no me acompañara en este día tan especial-. Marron se veía al espejo y Bra acomodaba su peinado.**

 **-No estés triste, piensa en que hoy es tu boda y lo demás pronto se arreglara.-**

 **-la extraño tanto-. Murmuro y la primera lágrima apareció.**

 **-No se te ocurra llorar, que arruinaras el maquillaje-. Marron no podía creer lo que veía.**

 **-Serena!-. Exclamaron las dos chicas.**

 **-Y no querrás verte horrible en el Photoshop verdad?-.**

 **-Viniste-. Marron corrió para encontrarse con su hermana.**

 **-Siempre hemos estado juntas y no iba a faltar en el día más importante para ti-.**

 **-Perdón.. yo no debí..-.**

 **-Ya no digas nada… y limpia tus lágrimas que cuando venía pude ver a un guapo novio esperándote en el altar-. La castaña giño un ojo para su hermana y esta solo sonreía.**

 **-.-.**-..,****-.,**-.-.**-..,****-.,**-.-.**-..,****-.,**-.-.**-..,****-.,****

 **-Te vez tan hermosa-.**

 **-Gracias-.**

 **-Estas lista para unir nuestras vidas para siempre?-.**

 **-No puedo esperar más-.**

 **La ceremonia fue sumamente emotiva, toda la familia y amigos compartían la felicidad que invadía a los novios.**

 **-.-.**-..,****-.,**-.-.**-..,****-.,**-.-.**-..,****-.,**-.-.**-..,****-.,****

 **-Muero porque nuestra luna de miel empiece-. Susurraba Gohan al oído de su ahora ya esposa.**

 **-No seas impaciente la fiesta esta a punto de acaba y ya tendremos 2 semana para estar solo tú & yo-. a pesar de que era su boda los enamorados buscaban cada rincón solitario para pasar unos segundos a solas.**

 **la recepción había sido en uno de los Hoteles mas exclusivos de Japón.**

 **-No puedo creer que no te mirare por dos semanas-. Se despedía 18 de su hija.**

 **-Hay mamá hemos pasado mucho mas tiempo sin vernos-.**

 **-Si, pero nunca para ir a tu luna de miel, cuídate mucho-. madre e hija se fundían en un fuerte abrazo.**

 **-No sé que decirte, supongo que diversión tendrás de sobre-. Decía pícaramente Bra.**

 **-hay Bra! haha-.**

 **-Te echare mucho de menos-.**

 **-Y yo a ti-. marron y bra también se despedían.**

 **-Amor, nuestro vuelo sale en media hora-. Dijo Gohan asomándose por la puerta.**

 **-Anda no quiero que vayas a perder tu vuelo-. Advirtió la peli azul.**

 **a pesar de que Gohan y Marron se cambiado de ropa y no habían subido al avión, él con su traje ni ella con su vestido todos los pasajeros podían percatarse de que era recién casados pues no dejaban de besarse y abrazarse a cada instante.**

 **-Que pasa que me vez?-. preguntaba divertida mientras Gohan acariciaba su rostro y la veía detenidamente.**

 **-No puedo creer que al fin vamos a estar juntos-.**

 **-Pues créelo porque nunca me voy a alejar de ti, pienso ser la señora Son hasta el ultimo día de mi vida-. La pareja partió a su romántica luna de miel, su primera parada seria en Hawái donde estarías 5 días después cerrarían con París .**

 **CASI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL! GRACIAS POR EL TIEMPO! :)**


	15. Como se lo digo?

Maron(Guest) ya empecé el TrunksxMarron muero por que lo leas y me digas que tal(recuerda es para ti!) :D

kabaguzjones que bueno que te guste tanto pero aún no acaba ;)

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Como se lo diré Bra? -. Marron caminaba de un lado a otro mordiendo sus uñas.**

 **-Pues así como es y ya, Marron ustedes están casados no veo cual es el problema-.**

 **-Es que apenas tenemos 4 meses de casados y Gohan tiene poco con su empleo en Corporación Capsula, justamente lo primero de lo que hablamos y yo lo primero que hago-.**

❤ ❥ ღ ɞFlash Back❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

 **-Marron como te quieres cuidar? Quieres que lo haga yo o tú…- ella reaccionó inmediatamente empujándolo con fuerza quitándoselo de encima.**

 **-Cómo? Si no quieres tener hijos conmigo entonces porque nos casamos?-. Decía muy dolida levantándose de la cama.**

 **-No me mal intérpretes, te amo y claro que pienso tener muchos hijos contigo, es solo que estamos recién casados y decidimos mudarnos a Japón, yo tendré que buscar un nuevo empleo y empezaremos desde 0-. Él se acercaba a ella quien aún parecía muy ofendida-. Creme es solo eso, cuando ya estemos establecidos vendrán los bebés-. Gohan acariciaba el rostro enfadado de su esposa.**

 **-Está bien-. Susurro muy despacio. Después el la beso sin recibir respuesta de ella.**

❤ ❥ ღFIN DE FLASH BACK❤ ❥ ღ

 **-Hay mira que no lo hiciste tú solita eh. Y bueno como yo si tengo cosas de vida o muerte que hace me voy- Dijo tomando su bolso.**

 **-Vas a irte? Me dejara sola?-. Reprochaba con una mueca de berrinche.**

 **-Marron! Me caso en 3 meses tengo mil cosas que planear-.**

 **-y que hay de lo mío también es importante-.**

 **-El mundo no se acabara cuando le digas a Gohan que estas embarazada-. Marron estaba a punto de contraatacar pero Bra salió disparada.**

 **-Ok Marron, veamos cómo se lo dirás-. La rubia practicaba frente al lavamanos de la cocina.-Gohan sé que no estaba planeado pero.. no no no así no. Gohan te tengo una sorpresa!.. ay no así tampoco-Amor ya sé porque te vomite en la fiesta! … NO tengo que encontrar una manera realmente buena para decírselo a Gohan-.**

 **-Decirme que?-. Pregunto calmado mientras entraba al departamento pues aún no habían podido mudarse a una casa completa.**

 **-Ya llegaste?-. Marron trato de distraerlo.**

 **-Si salí temprano, pero dime que eso que no sabes cómo decirme-. Insistió.**

 **-Bueno pues… yo quería decirte.. que.. Que mañana es la fiesta de compromiso de Bra y Goten-. La verdad era que marron había olvidado por completo esa fiesta pero gracias a todos los dioses lo recordó justo a tiempo.**

 **-Es cierto lo había olvidado, no importa dejaremos nuestra viernes especial para el siguiente, No entiendo porque eso te tenía tan preocupada-. Gohan beso su frente y ella trataba de controlar sus nervios y lo logro cuando el empezó a besar su cuello, Marron retiro su saco y el la sentó sobre la meza acariciando sus muslos, la atmosfera cada vez se ponía más intensa y justo cuando Gohan le quito la blusa ella termino con el momento.**

 **-Lo siento, estoy algo indispuesta-.**

 **-No te preocupes, tengo varios pendientes del trabajo estaré en la sala -. Obviamente Gohan se sorprendió y no le agrado que ella lo detuviera tan bruscamente pero no quiso cuestionarla pensó que se trataba de cosas de mujeres.**

 **Apenas se encontró sola en la cocina y la rubia corrió al lavabo ya que los malestares empezaban aparecer.**

 **-Hay estuve a punto de vomitar a Gohan… otra vez-. Pensó Marron.**

 **Continuara!..**


	16. Felicidad total

**kabaguzjones y maron-** gracias por los Reviews y por leer.

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Entonces?-.**

 **-Entonces qué?-.**

 **-Gohan tengo más de media hora hablando y por lo que veo solo-.**

 **-Lo siento hermano, es solo que-. Gohan dio un suspiro y se quedó callado.**

 **-Qué? Cuéntame.- exigió su hermano.**

 **-Es Marron-. Dijo con algo de tristeza.**

 **-Que hay con Marron?-.**

 **-Creo que… bueno es que últimamente ella… ella ha estado muy distante, me he cansado de buscarla y recibo solo rechazos de su parte-.**

 **-Y has tratado de hablar con ella?-.**

 **-Claro! Pero solo titubea y se pone nerviosa, tal vez la he perdido-. Goten podía notar una tristeza inmensa en su hermano y trato de animarlo.**

 **-Hay vamos Gohan, no digas tonterías Marron te ama, después de todo lo que han tenido que atravesar para poder estar juntos me parece ridículo que dudes de ella-.**

 **-Sí, tal vez tengas razón-.**

 **-Claro que sí, solo dale un poco de tiempo las mujeres lo necesitan de vez en cuando.**

 **-..-.-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-****

 **-Ya sé! Porque no lo pones en el periódico? O no no ya sé! Pon un espectacular! Algo que diga "Gohan mi amor estoy embarazada, no me mates" que tal?-. Sugería la peli azul ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le disparaba Marron.**

 **-Mira Bra para escuchar estupideces me basta y me sobra con las que YO digo, así que si esa es la ayuda que me darás no te quito más tú tiempo-.**

 **-ya ya, lo siento es solo lo que tienes que aceptarlo estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Marron jamás he visto a un hombre amar tanto a una mujer con Gohan te ama a ti-.**

 **-Ya no estoy tan segura, últimamente él se comporta algo sentido conmigo-.**

 **-Quien no si te la pasas evitándolo-.**

 **-Pero no es porque yo quiera, muero por estar entre sus brazos pero los mareos y nauseas aumentan cada día-.**

 **-Y seguramente si se lo contaras ya!, él te entendería-.**

 **-Tienes razón hoy mismo se lo contare-. Dijo con decisión.**

 **-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-****

 **Marron acodaba la meza quería que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando llegara Gohan, ya lo había decidido esta noche le daría la gran noticia. Ella escucho que se abría la puerta y con algo de nervios se acercó, no se esperaba tal sorpresa. Gohan entraba con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, en sus manos lo hacían ver tan lindo.**

 **-Mi amor no sé qué nos está pasando, tal vez a sido mi culpa quizás no te he dado el tiempo que mereces, pero te juro que voy a luchar para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí-. Dijo dándole el ramo de rosas.**

 **-Gohan tú no tienes que hacer nada, yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti y creo que nuca dejare de estarlo-. Marron envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y después lo beso mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.**

 **-Lamento haberte echo sentir rechazado-. Se disculpaba sin dejar de besar el rostro de Gohan.**

 **-Entonces sí ay algo que no me has dicho, que es Marron, porque te comportabas así?-. Gohan tomo de los hombros a la ojo azul deteniendo sus besos y alejándola un poco.**

 **-Sí-. Murmuro muy despacio.-no te lo había querido decir porque… porque temía que te molestaras, sé que ya habíamos hablado de esto y que teníamos un acuerdo pero no era mi intención romperlo…-**

 **-Marron deja de balbucear y dime que sucede, solo me pones nervioso-. Marron dio unos pasos atrás rompiendo cualquier contacto con Gohan, desvió un poco la mirada y dijo.**

 **-Gohan…. Estoy embarazada-. Marron cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir como Gohan la abrazaba con euforia.**

 **-Está segura? Cuanto tiempo tienes? Te sientes bien?-. Gohan la cargo y la puso sobre la meza después se inclinó a la altura de su vientre y acaricio con ambas manos.- Como pudiste pensar que me molestaría?-.**

 **-Entonces no te molestaste?-.**

 **-Marron eres lo que más he amado en la vida y si con alguien quiero formar una familia es contigo, es cierto habíamos quedado en algo pero eso ya no importa ahora lo más importante eres tú y mi bebé-. Decía besando su vientre poco abultado.**

 **-Mira estás son las fotos del último Eco, se ve muy chiquito porque apenas cumpliré 2 meses.-Marron mostraba varias fotos a Gohan mientras se sentaban en la sala. Gohan las veía una por una detenidamente sus ojos brillaban de alegría.**

 **-De ahora en adelante quiero ir contigo a todas las citas del doctor quiero estar presente en todos los ultrasonidos-. Dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su esposa aferrándola a él.-No vuelvas a ocultarme nada si?-. Susurro sobre los labios de ella antes de besarla.**

 **-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-****

 **-Definitivamente no saldré en la foto familiar voy a tapar a todo mundo, apenas tengo 5 meses y pareciera que tengo 18-. Decía en forma de berrinche la futura mamá mientras se veía al espejo.**

 **-Amor me puedes ayudar a escoger la corbata.- Pidió Gohan.**

 **-Ponte la que sea mientras estés a mí lado nadie va a verte no ves que tapo todo a mí al redor -. Gohan se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda.**

 **-Te vez hermosas-. Dijo al oído.**

 **-Parezco osito cariñosito-. Decía poniendo cara de cachorrito.**

 **-Pero uno muy bonito-. Le contesto Gohan besando su mejilla para después decirle.-Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la boda-.**

 **-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-****

 **-Qué linda te vez embarazada-. Decía Serena a su hermana.**

 **-La verdad si soy una pelota de playa muy bonita-. Contesto y ambas rieron.**

 **-Estas segura que tienes 5 meses?-. Preguntaba acariciando la barriga de su hermana.**

 **-Sí tengo 5 meses, supongo que este bebé será enorme-.**

 **-Y qué será?-.**

 **-Es niño.-**

 **-Y ya saben cómo le pondrán?.-**

 **-No, Gohan aún no se ha decide por un nombre y yo tampoco-.**

 **La Boda de Bar & Goten había sido muy romántica y elegante, todos se la pasaron de lo mejor hasta Vegeta que durante el brindis acepto que su hija no habría podido casarse con alguien mejor que el hijo de Kakaroto. Y al finalizar los novios se fueron a su luna de miel y los invitados se retiraron.**

 **-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-**-***-.****.-.-****

 **Marron no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama ya era el 7 mes y él bebé empezaba a patear cada vez más fuerte.**

 **-Qué pasa no puedes dormir?-. Pregunto Gohan bastante adormilado.**

 **-El bebé no deja de moverse, me lastima.- Marron se doblaba un poco del dolor. Gohan se enderezo rápidamente le preocupaba mucho él sabía que el bebé era su hijo por lo tanto era un Saiyajin y Marron no lo era así que el bebé podía lastimarla severamente. Gohan se acomodó frente al ya muy abultado vientre mientras lo acariciaba.**

 **-Ya bebé se bueno con mamá sí? No la lastimes por favor -. Decía a su hijo quien pareciera escucharlo pues detuvo sus bruscos movimientos dejando completamente sorprendida a su mamá.**

 **-Qué hiciste?-. Pregunto sorprendida.**

 **-Nada, porque?-.**

 **-Se detuvo.-**

 **Gohan sonrió y beso su estómago y después regreso a su lugar junto a su esposa para arroparla y velar su sueño casi toda la noche.**

 *****-.-****-.-.****-.-.****-.-.****-.-.****-.-.****** **-.-.******

 **Les gusto? Espero que si! :D y espero dejen sus Reviews! Casi llegamos al final!**


	17. L&L Fin!

**kabaguzjones:** Gracias por leer y claro que seguiré con más historias, si tienes alguna sugerencia de alguna pareja la tendré en cuenta ;)

 **Aconito y Maron:** gracias por los reviews.

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-GOHAN! GOHAN!-.**

 **-Qué pasa te sientes mal?-. Dijo agitado y muy preocupado.**

 **-No, tranquilo estoy bien solo quería preguntarte si te gusta este cuadro aquí-.**

 **-Ay Marron me asustaste!-. Se quejó un poco y después la abrazo.-Sé que estas muy emocionada con la mudanza y la nueva casa pero se cuidadosa si? Ya tenemos 9meses y el doctor dijo que el bebé puede venir en cualquier momento-. Reprendió Gohan a su esposa quien desde que se enteró de que se mudarían por fin a una casa había estado muy emocionada y cuando vio lo hermosa y grande que esta era no había parado en decorarla y amueblarla.**

 **-Estoy bien, enserio no te preocupes-. Marron le dio una sonrisa a su esposo para calmarlo.-Recuerda que quedaste con Goten, no lo has olvidado verdad?-.**

 **-Es cierto, porque no vienes conmigo? No quiero que te quedes sola-.**

 **-Cómo crees! Goten y tú tienen sus cosas de que hablar entre ustedes y yo estaré bien, anda ve con tu hermano, te prometo que cualquier cosa te llamo-.**

 **-Segura?-. Gohan aun la abrazaba la verdad era que no quería dejarla.**

 **-Sii! Anda vete yo tengo muchos jarrones que acomodar-. Gohan beso a su esposa y después salió de su casa para encontrarse con su hermano.**

 **Marron doblaba y guardaba la tierna ropa de su bebé, toda era tan pequeña y no podía esperar más en vérsela puesta a su hijo… y no tuvo que esperar mucho pues en ese instante un extraño y fuerte dolor la hizo tambalear.**

 **-Vamos Gohan contestas!.-Marron empezaba a sudar y resoplar con fuerza los dolores se hacían cada vez más constantes se dio por vencida pues Gohan no contesto a su llamada y cuando decidió marcar a la ambulancia la impresión de ver romper su fuente la hizo caer de golpe en el sofá, a pesar de sus esfuerzos le fue imposible alcanzar el teléfono que había caído a varios metros de ella. Marron empezó a entrar en pánico no pidió moverse y obviamente estaba a punto de dar a luz y no podía pensar en nada más que en el fuerte dolor de sus caderas.**

 **-Gohan? Marron? Creo que no están volveré en otro momento-.**

 **-SUEGRO! Aquí! estoy aquí!-. Goku subió las escaleras despavorido al escuchar el lamento de Marron.**

 **-Marron? Hija que te sucede?-.**

 **-E… el bebé… el.. el bebé ya viene-. Logro pronunciar con dificultad.**

 **-Qué hago? donde esta Gohan?-. Goku estaba tan o más nervioso que Marron pues ni siquiera cuando nacieron sus hijos presencio tal escena.**

 **-No lo sé, pero necesito ir a un hospital AHORA!-. Goku levanto a Marron y de un instante a otro aparecieron en un hospital. Ella no sabía cómo lo había logrado, sabía que su suegro era el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero no conocía todas sus habilidades y sinceramente no le importaban mucho en ese momento.**

 **-.**-.**-.**-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****-.****

 **-Qué te pasa Gohan?-. Pregunto Goten al ver el semblante de preocupación en su hermano.**

 **-Nada, solo que estoy algo angustiado Marron se quedó sola en casa y…-**

 **-Y? no me digas que te preocupa que un vecino vaya a pedirle una taza de azúcar?-. Decía burlón el yerno de Vegeta.**

 **-No es eso, es por el embarazo-.**

 **-Entiendo, entonces que hacemos aquí? Vamos a tu casa, llamare a Bra para que nos alcance haya. Los dos hijos de Goku subieron al auto de Gohan mientras Goten trataba de comunicarse con su esposa.**

 **-Hola amor te… sí estoy con Gohan, QUÉ? Está bien vamos para haya-.**

 **-Todo bien?-. Pregunto Gohan una vez que su hermano colgó.**

 **-Sabes que mejor dale para el Hospital-.**

 **-Bra está bien?-.**

 **-Bra si pero parece que Marron ya está en labor de parto-. Goten solo sintió su cabeza y todo su cuerpo irse hacia tras de lo fuerte que su hermano acelero.**

 **-Dónde está? Como esta? Porque no me llamo? Quien la trajo?-. Goku se sintió hasta mareado del bombardeo de preguntas que su hijo le hacía apenas entraba a la sala.**

 **-Cálmate! Yo la traje-. Contesto su padre.**

 **-Tranquilízate si? No necesitamos que alguien más entre en pánico-. Dijo 18 apuntando con la mirada a Krilin quien no paraba de murmurar cosas mientras caminaba en círculos.**

 **Gohan sentía que llevaba años en ese asiento y es que ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y nadie venía a decirles nada. Su mente se despejo un poco mientras veía a su pequeña hermana de apenas 1 año dar sus primeros pasos mientras Bra y Goten la animaban.**

 **-Familiares de la señorita Marron!-.**

 **-Soy su esposo, como está ella y mi bebé?-. Preguntaba con impaciencia.**

 **-Ella está bien y sobre el bebé… bueno usted no tuvo un bebé-. Gohan sacudió un poco su cabeza no podía entender, como que no tuvo un bebé.**

 **-De que me habla mi mujer tenía 9 meses de embarazo!-. Esta vez la Voz de Gohan era fuerte y algo brusca.**

 **-Tranquilo lo que quise decir es que usted no tuvo solo un bebé, Felicidades señor acaba de convertirse en padre de gemelos-.**

 **Gohan sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y solo se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su padre quien también derrochaba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.**

 **Apenas abría la puerta para encontrase con la imagen más hermosa de su vida. Marron estaba en la cama con los gemelos a su lado fue tan emotivo para Gohan que las lágrimas fueron inevitables.**

 **-Acércate tienes que verlos-. Llamo su esposa con aquel lindo tono de voz que la caracterizaba. Ella sostenía a uno que parecía estar completamente dormido después el cargo al otro quien si lo observaba y bostezaba con tanta dulzura. Gohan miraba a su hijo era idéntico a él su piel blanca, su pelo negro, sus ojos, su nariz y hasta sus cejas y noto que ambos bebés compartían esa características.**

 **-Sera difícil no confundirlos-. Dijo el feliz padre.**

 **-No tanto-. Marron acaricio la nariz del bebé que dormía y logro despertarlo para así mostrarle a Gohan la pequeña diferencia que los haría inconfundibles.**

 **-Tiene tus ojos-. Gohan quedo encantado al ver que el gemelo tenia los hermosos ojos azules de su mamá.**

 **-Ahora no tenemos que escoger solo un nombre podemos usar los dos-. Dijo Marron.**

 **-Landon-.** **Nombro** **Gohan al gemelo que sostenía.**

 **-Y Lucas-. Llamo Marron al pequeño de ojos azules.**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥

- **Landon donde está tu hermano?-**

 **-No lo sé mamá-. Contesto el pequeño.**

 **-Seguro que se volvió a escapar para irse entrenar con mi suegro-. Se dijo Marron con una sonrisa. –Landon hijo porque no dejas de estudiar y bajas, los invitados ya están llegando-. Dijo con cariño a su hijo quien asintió con una sonrisa.**

 **La familia entera se había dado cita en la casa de Marron y Gohan para el festejo de los gemelos que cumplían 6 años. Bra y Goten habían traído a su hija Luci de 4 años que por cierto era idéntica a Bra solo que tenía los ojos negros de su padre (o de su abuelo). Serena y Trunks venían con su hija Bree de solo 2 años y claro la pequeña Pan de 7.**

 **-Amor donde esta Lucas?-. Gohan se acercó a su esposa.**

 **-Volvió a escaparse debe de estar con tu papá entrenando en el bosque-.**

 **-Quieres que los vaya a buscar?-.**

 **-No, ya les dará hambre y vendrán-. Y no se equivocó, minutos después el abuelo y el pequeño ojo azul que por cierto era aficionado a las artes marciales, llegaron hambrientos.**

 **-.**.-.**-.-.**-.**-.-**.-.**-..***-.-.***-..-***-.**-..**-.-***-.-.**-.****

 **La fiesta había acabado, el sol ya se había escondido y Gohan y su familia se encontraban acostados en el césped observando las estrellas.**

 **-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, que te hace falta Gohan? Hay algo que desees?-. Pregunto Marron recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo quien la Cumbria con su abrazo.**

 **Gohan miro a su otro costado y veía a sus dos hijos dormidos sobre su brazo y supo la respuesta de inmediato.**

 **-Nada… tengo dos hijos hermosos y sanos, además tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo no necesito nada mas-.**

 **Marron levanto su rostro para así quedar frente a Gohan.**

 **-Que lastimas porque ya tengo tu regalo-. Gohan la veía algo confundido.-Y estoy segura de que es niña-. Dijo acariciando su vientre. Gohan abrió los ojos de la impresión, la felicidad invadía todo su ser.**

 **-Tú eres todo lo que siempre ha querido mi corazón-. Dijo para después besar a su esposa bajo ningún otro techo más que las estrellas.**

 **FIN!**

 **Dejen sus** **reviews que la pagina no me deja ver las visitas de los capitulo. Nos leemos en Amor o lealtad! Gracias por leer. :***


End file.
